Sometimes nothing is as it seems
by pseudonym1
Summary: totally AU after fifth book Harry killed Voldemort at the ministry drunken partying caused harrys love for a redhead to get the better of him afraid of the result and betrayed by those closest to him he fled to escape ministry control. warnings inside
1. prologue

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at the ministry in his fifth year. During the celebrations a drunken night revealed Harry's love for a certain redhead. Terrified of the consequences, betrayed by those he thought were his friends, and trying to fight ministry control Harry fled. Time passes life goes on, but not without its surprises and bumps along the way. Can Harry find true love again or will the pain of unrequited love be too much to bear?

A/N: This fic is totally AU after the fifth book. Yes, Sirius is still dead. I am sad about that though. Fred is alive and George is uninjured. Percy's still an unimaginable git. I plan to update this story at least twice a week maybe more. And how often I update is entirely dependent of the reviews I get, so if you want more REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Warnings: This story is rated M for language, Adult situations, Sexual overtones, and Innuendo in later chapters. This is a slash story and will contain M-preg. If either of these topics bother you read no further. I will not be responsible for you dislike of this story due to those topics, you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings that are at all Harry Potter related. I make no money off of this fic. Anyone who says I am is a liar and possibly very mentally unstable. I claim only the original characters which I introduce.

~Prologue~

Harry Potter now Evan Taylor looked up from the meat he was cutting into cubes when the door opened. "What happened?" He asked worriedly as two identical teenage girls walked into the kitchen.

Alys sat down holding a bloody tissue to her nose. "Michael." She spat out tilting her head back.

Evan sighed. "What happened Lyn?" He looked at the unharmed girl wetting a cloth in the sink.

Lyn sighed as she started wiping her twins face off while they waited for the bleeding to stop. "He doesn't know how to take a hint." She scowled. "He wouldn't stop hitting on us. I swear that boy actually likes getting his arse kicked."

"Language." Evan scolded halfheartedly.

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Anyway Al told him to go screw himself and he grabbed her. She punched him in the gut and he hit her in the face hard."

"And you hit him again." Evan sighed shaking his hand a wry smile playing on his lips. "How badly?"

Alys pulled the tissue away and wiped the rest of the blood off her face. "I got a bloody nose and a split lip. I don't know how bad he is but I made sure not to do any serious damage." She scowled, obviously she'd wanted to.

"I can't condone what you did but I'm sure he deserved everything he got." He shook his head. "Go wash up for dinner, and the next time I hear about any fighting you're grounded for a week!" He called after them.

"Yes, dad!" They both yelled back.

Sighing Evan went back to making dinner. While he was making the stew he let his thoughts wander back to how he'd ended up where he was.

A/N: Okay, this is the first installment. Yes I know it's short but it will get better. Just stick with me okay. The next chapter will definitely be longer seeing as it will explain the questions I'm sure this prologue brought up.

Oh and when you review I have no problems whatsoever to answering any questions you might have. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it has a purpose. This has not been betad so any mistakes in spelling or grammar are mine because my spell check is stupid! Flames will be ignored, and sent down to the fiery pits of hell to keep my beloved demons of darkness warm.


	2. when one door closes

A/N: Hi, here's my next chapter. Have fun reading. Just so you understand my disclaimer, my pen name is Darkcloud but the username was taken which makes me sad. If you want a serious disclaimer I turn your attention back to the prologue.

Disclaimer: Done in the style of Crimson Starlight

Darkcloud: Aaaahg, you think you can beat me! I'll show you!

Harry: Umm, who are you yelling at?

Darkcloud: The tiny little snowmen that keep stealing my socks. (growls and dives under the bed) I know you're here somewhere!

Harry: Ok, why do you think they stole your socks? (edges away nervously.)

Darkcloud: I can't find them and my feet are freezing (wails and gestures to two blocks of ice attached to her legs)

Harry: Wasn't there a reason you called me (sighs heavily and mutters under his breath) Crazy authors.

Darkcloud: Yes actually (perks up and smiles happily) I need you to do the disclaimer while I hunt down the tiny snowmen and get my socks back. (starts tearing her closet apart)

Harry: Is it just me or are the authors getting crazier

Darkcloud: I heard that. Don't make me put you in a dress. (Crawling around to check under her dresser.)

Harry: (gulps audibly) Right, Darkcloud owns nothing related in any way to the Harry Potter universe. She owns only the plot, and whatever decides to come out of her sick twisted mind.

Darkcloud: That's it I am sooo going to get you now! (glares at Harry with hands on hips.)

Harry: Eep (runs away)

Darkcloud: No you don't (runs after slips and falls on her ice feet. Shakes fist at Harry angrily) I'll get you for this!

Harry: (still running) enjoy the chapter folks!

~Sixteen years earlier~

Voldemort stood in the center of the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. "You think you can defeat me." He scoffed as Harry pointed his wand directly at the bastard's heart.

Harry's wand arm shook as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He glared angrily at his nemesis anger and pain coursing through him. "I have to." He ground out past gritted teeth.

"But, Harry, think about what we could do if we joined forces." Voldemort said enticingly. "We could create a golden world and rule as the rightful lords."

"No!" Harry yelled. "I am NOT EVIL!" He shouted angrily.

A smile curled around Voldemort's lips. "And yet you are about to kill me." He practically purred. "How is that not evil?"

Harry stopped and stared for a moment. But that moment of indecision was all Voldemort needed. "Avada Kedavra." He hissed sending a jet of green light directly at Harry.

"Protego!" Harry yelled in a crazy attempt to stop the killing curse. Needless to say his shield shattered but at the last moment Harry's magic flared up around him creating an unbreakable barrier between him and Voldemort's killing curse. The lethal curse bounced off the barrier and headed back toward its caster.

As the curse hit him Voldemort's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground. Harry's magic calmed and he fell forward unconscious.

**LINE BREAK ISN'T WORKING SO THIS WILL DO**

Harry blinked and shook his head trying to work the cobwebs out. He reached over to the bedside table and found his glasses. He looked around seeing clearly for the first time. The walls were white and he was in a relatively comfortable bed.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled over to his bed. "Finally awake then Mr. Potter." She smiled kindly at him.

"How long have I been here, Madam Pomfrey?" He asked pushing himself up to sit.

"You've been sleeping for the last two days, Mr. Potter." She said running a quick scan over him. "That display of magic you used to defeat Voldemort drained your magical core to a dangerous level."

"You mean that I actually did kill him?" Harry asked seriously.

"Indeed you did, Mr. Potter."

Harry fell back in the bed stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Why did I sleep so long though?"

"As I said your magical core was drained to a dangerous level. However, you seem to have gained back more than 90% of your magical energy back while you slept." She told him with a comforting smile. "There's nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine."

Harry smiled back. "Thanks. So does that mean I can get out of here soon? No offence I just really hate being in the hospital wing." He said hurriedly.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled lightly. "No offence taken. Your father was always the same way. Well, since you're doing so well I see no reason why you can't leave once you've had something to eat. Of course you can't overdo it on the celebrating or use too much magic for a few days but otherwise I don't see any reason why you should have to stay here and miss out on all the celebrating." She assured him.

"Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey." Harry grinned. Of course it was at that moment his stomach decided to growl angrily at him. He smiled sheepishly at the motherly matron.

She merely smiled indulgently. "Dobby." She called and the excitable house elf popped in instantly.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, you is awake. Dobby is most pleased to see that. Dobby was very worried about Master Harry." He said bowing. "What can Dobby do for you, Mistress Pomfrey?" he asked turning to her.

"Could you please bring Mr. Potter a tray for lunch?" She said politely.

"Of course Dobby can. Dobby will be right back." He popped away hurriedly.

"I find it is always best to keep the house elves on your good side." She explained when Harry gave her a thoughtful look. "Besides, they are just as intelligent as you or I even if no one else will admit it."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm glad Dobby's happy here. I just wish I could say the same about Winky." He sighed sadly.

"Well, perhaps you could try to find a way to help her." Madam Pomfrey suggested. "In my experience if you make a house elf feel needed while not overloading them they are quite content." With another indulgent smile she turned and headed back to her office. "I will come see you when you've finished eating." She told him as Dobby popped back in and put a tray of food on Harry's lap.

"Here Master Harry. I brought your favorites." The hyper elf said bouncing up and down. "Is there anything else Dobby can do for Master Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "Actually could you go up my dorm and grab some of my clothes."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and popped off returning a moment later with a full set of Harry's clothing. "Is there anything else Master Harry will be needing?" He asked politely.

"No I'm good, thanks Dobby." Harry smiled as he started to eat.

When Harry finished he quickly changed into the clothes Dobby had brought and waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey to come back. A few minutes later she walked out of her office and headed over to him.

"You can go now Mr. Potter." She couldn't help but smile as he practically bolted out the door.

The rest of the day was mainly spent catching up with what had been happening while he'd been asleep. Apparently Dumbledore had declared no more exams or lessons in celebration of Voldemort's death. This of course had pretty much caused there to be nothing but nonstop partying all throughout the castle, even in Slytherin. Most of the wizarding families had come to stay for at least a few days in order to celebrate with their children.

The time until the end of year feast just seemed to fly by. Finally Dumbledore had made his speech and everyone had gone back to their dormitories. Fred and George Weasley had tagged along since they'd been staying in their old dorm.

"Come on guys, let's have a drink." Fred declared producing several bottles of fire whiskey from somewhere.

Hermione gave them disapproving looks but she seemed to have given up on trying to in any way control them seeing as they weren't students anymore. The younger Gryffindors refused and left but most of the older ones including Harry, Ron and their dorm mates stayed to have a drink.

Within two hours everyone who'd stayed was completely smashed. Fred had gone up to the dorms with Angelina a while ago and Harry was staring morosely at the fire ever since. Once everyone had either passed out or gone upstairs George stumbled over to the brunet laughing his ass off about something.

"Heyya Harry." He slurred splashing some more whiskey into his glass and taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Hiya, George." He gave a slight smile before downing his drink. George promptly poured him another.

They kept drinking making inane conversation until they couldn't really understand each other. Finally Harry stumbled to his feet intent of making it to bed but promptly fell over and landed in George's lap.

"Geoff, heavy." George complained half-heartedly. Harry managed to pull himself so he was sitting up which only brought them even closer together. They both stared at each other before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Mammy, Fred!" Harry's lust and alcohol addled mind supplied as they broke apart and George started trailing kisses down his neck. George mumbled something incoherent into his neck biting down rather hard as he fumbled with Harry's belt. "FRED!" Harry called eyes closed in bliss.

Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding head and what felt like a mouthful of cotton. "Huh," he groaned sitting up and noticing a burning ache in his ass. Looking around he realized he fell asleep in the common room with his glasses on and…HALF NAKED! "Bloody Hell!" He groaned realizing he was sleeping next to an equally half naked Fred. No wait, not Fred, "George." Harry breathed as remnants of last night flooded his brain.

Scrambling to his feet and yanking his pants up he raced up the stairs as fast as his pounding head would allow. That is to say a turtle could've beaten him. He stumbled into his dorm and over to the bathroom throwing up everything that was in his stomach from last night.

By the time he'd finished emptying his stomach Hermione had walked into the boy's dorm and was VERY LOUDLY waking everyone up to get ready for the train.

"Harry!" She called.

"Hermione, will you be quiet?" Harry called wincing as his own voice made the pounding in his head worse.

"It serves you right for drinking as much as you did last night." She told them sternly. "Now come on, we have a half hour before we have to meet the train. Let's go." She ordered sternly before walking out.

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom and somehow managed to change his clothes and make it to the common room before Ron did. Although considering Ron seemed to still be drunk that wasn't saying much.

George seemed to have disappeared from the common room while Harry was upstairs and he was rather glad about that.

"Come on, we won't have time for breakfast since you decided to sleep in." Hermione scolded. "I told you last night not to drink and what did you do?"

"Blimey Hermione," Ron groaned rubbing his eyes. "We've already got hangovers that'd kill a hippogriff, isn't that punishment enough?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" She answered simply before stalking off to meet the carriages.

"We better follow her or she'll just get angrier." Harry sighed.

The carriage ride was thankfully relatively silent, but before they could get on the train a hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, might I have a word." Minister Fudge asked when he turned around. Hermione and Ron shared a look. "In private." He added when Ron and Hermione turned to him too.

The pair shared a look before looking at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione nodded. "Come on Ron, let's go save Harry a compartment." She said dragging the redhead away.

"Is something wrong, Minister?" Harry asked as he was led away from the crowd.

"Just checking up on you, my boy." Harry ground his teeth at the my boy. "Wanted to check that you were doing alright."

"I'm doing fine, Minister." Harry said trying to stay polite.

"Really? I was wondering I heard you were in the hospital wing for a few days." The Minister said with almost genuine concern. "Maybe you should go get checked out at St. Mungo's. They might catch something the school nurse may have missed."

"I trust Madam Pomfrey." Harry ground out.

"I know you do, but you were possessed by You-know-who. No telling what damage he could have done while he was in there, no matter how short a time."

"I'm fine, Minister. Voldemort didn't do anything to me." Harry took a deep breath before forcing his voice into a more civil tone. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to miss the train." With that Harry turned and practically ran away from Fudge.

He jumped on the train just before it started moving and went to find Ron and Hermione's compartment.

"What did Fudge want, mate?" Ron asked when he sat down.

"Said he wanted to know if I was ok. Suggested I check in to St. Mungo's." He told them angrily. "After everything he pulled this year he has the nerve to ask me how I'm doing. Like he even cares, the prick!"

Hermione gave Harry a strange look before sighing. "Look, Dumbledore said we shouldn't tell you this but if Fudge tried this he could try something else."

"What?"

"Harry you've been getting letters from the Ministry, well not the Ministry but Fudge. Dumbledore's been taking them; he said you didn't need to deal with this on top of everything else, including Sirius." She said lowly giving him a sad look.

"What, why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, you see the letters were all thinly veiled threats against you. Fudge was saying how you should get checked out and you could have serious problems because of the whole Voldemort possessing you thing." Hermione told him gently. "Dumbledore thinks he's trying to make it look like you're either going insane or you're a dark wizard because you killed Voldemort." They both ignored how Ron shivered whenever they said the name.

"But why, I did what everyone wanted. Why can't people just leave me alone?" He asked angrily.

"Dumbledore seems to think Fudge is afraid you want his office, and he doesn't want to lose his power." Ron put in as explanation.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me any of this himself?" Harry asked sadly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he had his reasons." Hermione soothed calmly. "Look Harry we need to take care of our prefect duties. We'll be back in a bit ok?"

Harry nodded absently as the pair left too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care much. His hangover was all but forgotten except for a dull ache in the back of his head. The shock of everything had successfully distracted him form it.

His thoughts quickly went from Fudge trying to make him look crazy, to Dumbledore lying to him, or at least not telling him anything, to George and what had happened last night. What was he going to do? He couldn't go around pretending it never happened because he didn't know if George even remembered what happened. He'd known George was gay; it was pretty obvious actually since he looked at guys instead of girls. That and he'd heard him wanking at the Burrow last summer when he was lost in some fantasy about Oliver.

No the problem wasn't that they'd had sex. The problem was that he'd called George Fred when they'd had sex even though he'd known he wasn't. What if he figured out he was in love with his brother. Harry was pretty sure Fred was strait; after all he had been in a serious relationship with Angelina Johnson for the last year. Oh god what was he supposed to do. He hadn't even told anyone he was gay.

Sighing he guessed the first thing to do was tell Ron and Hermione he was gay. Then he'd avoid the twins at all costs and figure out what to do about Fudge. Now that his mind was made up he leaned back against the seat and let his eyes drift closed.

"Harry, Harry." Hermione called shaking him awake.

"Hmmm, what?" He mumbled.

"I thought you might like something from the trolley since you guys missed breakfast." Hermione told him.

"What, oh yeah." Harry pulled some money out of his pocket and got enough for the three of them.

Ron sighed happily as he munched on a pumpkin pasty. "Hey guys, I was wondering about something."

"What Harry?" Hermione asked looking skeptically at a green colored Bertie botts every flavor bean.

"Well, I saw some Hufflepuff kissing some bloke and I was wondering what the wizarding world thought about stuff like that." He said.

"What's wrong with a bird snogging a bloke?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Harry shook his head. "No, they were both blokes." He explained.

"That's sick, Harry." Hermione told him sternly. "Men were made to be with women not other men!"

"Yeah, it's so wrong Harry!" Ron added looking rather disgusted.

"Why's it so wrong? What's it matter if you love somebody?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's just wrong Harry. Men are supposed to be with women. That's just the way it is." Hermione growled. "Why are you asking, Harry?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Because I am." He said quietly using all the Gryffindor courage he could muster.

"Oh my god. That is so wrong." Hermione screeched. "How could you?"

"It's not my fault." Harry yelled back. "It's the way I am and I'm not about to change it."

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked angrily. "Ya know maybe Fudge's right. Maybe having that snake in your head did do something to you."

"No it didn't, I've never liked girls." Harry told them coldly.

Hermione glared at him as she stood up. "I'm not about to sit and share a meal with someone as wrong and…and freakish as you are. Let's go Ron." She seethed angrily. Harry watched as the pair stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door. Sighing Harry shut the blinds not wanting to be a peep show for curious students.

He sat silently gazing sadly out the window as the country side passed by until the train slowed and started to pull into the station. He was about to look away to grab his trunk when the Minister of Magic strode toward the train flanked by what looked like two healers from St. Mungo's.

Harry swallowed thickly realizing they were there for him and he couldn't count on his friends to back him up. Taking the only course of action he could think of he grabbed his invisibility cloak and since he was still on the train and able to use magic shrunk his trunk down shoving it in his pocket. Letting Hedwig out of her cage he opened the window.

"I want you to go to the Weasleys okay girl. I want you to obey molly and Arthur. I'm sorry but I've got to go away for a while. I'll miss you." He whispered to her softly attaching a quick note to her leg. She nipped his ear affectionately and hooted sadly before taking off to follow her master's commands.

Harry stood and watched her for a moment before slipping the cloak on and sneaking off the train with a crowd of students. He carefully avoided Fudge and the healers he had with him as he left the platform and walked out of the train station before taking his cloak off. Looking around he took his wand out and hailed the night bus.

The purple double decker bus came to a screeching halt and he hurriedly climbed on hiding his scar under his hair. "Leaky Cauldron." He said handing over his fair and taking a seat.

Sighing he looked outside and rolled his shoulders back. He was going to be leaving one life behind today. Now he just had to decide what to do with the next one.

A/N: I just want to make it perfectly clear I have absolutely no problems with homosexuals or bisexuals. Actually I'm bi so I'd be a hypocrite if I did. I just needed a reason for Ron and Hermione to turn on Harry and this seemed to be a good one. I considered having Harry find out they'd been paid to be his friends by Dumbledore but I think that's a little over done and this'll bring the whole family drama later on. If you like that stuff keep reading there'll be plenty.

I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days, but things have been a bit crazy lately so it might take a little longer.

As always reviews feed the author and the more reviews I get the more chapters I will post. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. to find oneself

A/N: Okay here's my next installment. Word of warning Dumbledore is not favored in this chapter so beware if you like dear old Albus stop reading.

Disclaimer:

Fred: Hey George why are we doing the disclaimer

George: Cause Darkcloud's lost her mind and decided to trap the evil sock stealing snowmen using their natural enemy.

Fred: What's that?

George: (shrugs) Not sure. She left mumbling something about pink glitter an hour ago.

Fred: What the hell does she need pink glitter for?

George: No clue but if it actually works I'll eat that jello from the fifties she has next to her bed.

Fred: (shudders at the thought) Man that's nasty!

George: I know, but I think we got a little side tracked and I really don't want the author mad at me

Fred: yeah, so Darkcloud owns…

George: Nothing except the product of her dark and somewhat twisted mind, but don't tell her I said that! (yells at the first year that just ran toward Darkcloud's room)

Fred: hehehehe you're gonna get it Gred

George: Oh shut it Forge.

Fred: Your own fault you know authors are all off their rockers

Darkcloud: (enters hallway and glares at the twins)

George: I think we're both in trouble now

Fred: Well I hope people at least enjoy the chapter…

George: Even if we won't be in anymore

Darkcloud: (stalks over and drags them over to a small bamboo cage by their ears.) I'll let you out once I've captured the sock thieves.

An hour later Harry was walking up the steps in front of Gringotts. He stepped inside and made his way over to a goblin that didn't look busy.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Good day, how may I be of assistance?" The goblin asked courteously.

"I need to talk to someone about my account." Harry told him quietly. "I'd like to keep this quiet if I can."

"Of course, financial matters are no one elses concern. Name please."

"Harry Potter."

"Ah, I see why you wish to keep this quiet. Come with me, Mr. Potter and keep your head down." The goblin told him sharply before leading him through a door and downa hallway to a large office. "The director of special accounts will be with you shortly. Wait here please, Mr. Potter." He bowed and left the room quickly.

Running a hand through his hair Harry sank down into a chair facing the desk. A few moments later an older looking goblin entered and sat across from him. "Good day Mr. Potter, I am Gracknog. We have been trying to get a hold of you for quite some time. What may I ask has brought you here today?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You know what happened at the Ministry right?"

"Indeed we do, Mr. Potter." Gracknog confirmed. "We are also aware of the Minister's…dislike of you at the moment. Perhaps I should explain some things to you Mr. Potter."

"Harry, I hate being called Mr. Potter." Harry interrupted.

"Very well, Harry. There are many things of which I am certain you are not aware involving your account. For instance how much gold do you believe you possess?"

Harry frowned. "What's in my vault, you mean there's more?"

"Oh, yes Harry there is much more. You see when James Potter died you were his only living relative making you his heir. You inherited all of the Potter holdings. Of course these accounts were frozen at the time of your father's death, however since you turned fifteen these accounts were unfrozen and have been in use."

"Wait! If I didn't know about the accounts whose been using them?" Harry asked.

"Your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore." Gracknog supplied. "This is why we have been trying to get in touch with you. We had a feeling that you were unaware of what was happening."

"Then why did you let him take the money?" Harry asked glaring at the goblin.

"Ahh, you see we had no choice." Here Gracknog did not look happy. "He brought in a letter on your fifteenth birthday with your magical signature and a sample of your blood, which is required for all transactions when you are not present. This letter stated that as your magical guardian he would gain access to your vaults. We tried to contact you immediately but were unable to and we had no choice but to honor the letter."

"So not only has he lied to me but he stole from me too?" Harry seethed angrily. "Did he try to do anything else?" Gracknog hesitated for a moment before summoning a piece of parchment and handing it to Harry. "What is this?" Harry asked in horror as he continued to read.

"It is a marriage contract between yourself and Miss Ginerva Weasley. As your magical guardian Mr. Dumbledore has the right to arrange a marriage for you. Of course he once again required a sample of your blood."

"You mean I have to marry Ginny or lose my magic?" Harry shouted angrily.

"Indeed not Harry, when we scanned the sample of your blood this time we came upon a discrepancy. It seemed there was a compulsion spell cast on you at the time the sample was collected. Therefore we would not bind the contract, however we did not inform Mr. Dumbledore of this. He believes the contract is valid and must be completed before your twenty first birthday or you will lose your magic. This however, is not the case. You will not have to marry Miss Weasley nor will you lose any of your magic."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!" Harry exclaimed throwing the parchment aside. "But how do I deal with what he's already done?"

"Might I suggest recalling all of your vault keys." Gracknog suggested. "At least until we can settle everything."

Harry nodded. "Yes do that."

Gracknog called another goblin in and talked to him in Gobbledygook before turning back to Harry. I believe we should go over everything you have inherited not only since you were an infant but also since your godfathers death as he made you his sole heir."

"Sirius made me his heir?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes, so you have now inherited all of the black vaults as well as the Potter vaults." He summoned two think folders and set them on the table between them. "Let me see you inherited forty vaults from you father as well as another thirty-three from your godfather. All combined bringing your inheritance to five billion twenty thousand one hundred twenty-two galleons. This of course does not include the many family heirlooms businesses or properties you have inherited." Harry blinked in shock and stared at Gracknog. "Mr. Potter are you alright?"

"You mean to tell me that I'm rich and I spent the first ten years of my life living in a cupboard?" Harry croaked.

"Indeed Harry you are one of the richest wizards in England. Even with what Mr. Dumbledore has taken from you it barely made a dent in your fortune."

Harry groaned and dropped his head insto his hands. "What am I going to do?" He asked no one in particular.

"I am afraid I do not know what you speak of." Gracknog said in confusion.

"My best friends hate me, I trusted Dumbledore and he betrayed me, my godfather's dead because I was an idiot, and if I stay in England much longer Fudge'll try to commit me to the psyche ward at St. Mungo's and have me declared insane. And now I'm rich. What am I supposed to do?" He asked again the shock of everything catching up with him and causing him to cry ever so slightly.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat. It may help to calm your nerves." Gracknog ordered two meals to be brought one with usual human fare as well as a calming draught. "Here this will help." He handed the potion to Harry who drank it down and grimaced at the taste but after a few moments he was feeling better.

"Thanks, I haven't really eaten much today." He said after they had finished there meal.

"You are our client, it is our duty to ensure your financial needs are met, and one cannot concentrate properly on an empty stomach. Now about your friends I can do nothing, however if you wish to press charges against Dumbledore for fraud we will provide evidence at the trial."

Harry shook his head. "No that'll just give Fudge more of a reason to have me committed."

"Very well then I would strongly advise making it so you have to personally show up in order for anyone else to access your account."

Harry nodded. "That sounds good. But what am I going to do about Fudge?"

"Unfortunately he is not guilty of any crimes we have proof of. We suspect he has been behind several frauds, however, we cannot get any evidence of it." Gracknog frowned thoughtfully leaning back in his chair and fixing Harry with an appraising look. "You say your friends hate you, what of your family?"

Harry blinked for a moment. "They wish I was dead."

"So you are not attached to this place?"

Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps it would be better for you if you were to go somewhere else and make a new life." Harry blinked for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face.

"How we would we pull that off?"

"We would need to change your name, and perhaps modify your appearance enough that you will not be instantly recognized. Then we can take a decent amount out of your account and you will start a new account under your new name. A Gringotts goblin will be the only one capable of telling you are both Harry Potter and whatever new identity you choose."

Harry grinned. "How do we get started?" He asked cheerfully.

The first thing Harry did was pick his new name. He thought about James but that seemed too obvious. Instead he finally settled on Evan Jamison Taylor, so he had both his mother's and father's names but they weren't obviously from them.

The next was picking a place to live. He couldn't use any of his properties since that would be a dead giveaway and he had no idea what it was like anywhere else. So they set up a map and he closed his eyes and randomly threw three darts. One landed in the ocean and was immediately vetoed. Another landed in Germany which was vetoed because he didn't know German. The third landed on the southern coast of Ireland.

Gracknog nodded his approval of that. "Ireland has its own Ministry of magic. Minister Fudge could not legally take you from there, of course there are other ways he could take you."

Harry nodded. "But will I be able to find a place to live there?" He asked worrying his lower lip.

Gracknog nodded and gave another goblin orders in Gobbledygook. "A real estate agent will be here shortly to answer your question. Now we should discuss how much money you wish to put in your new account."

Harry sat down and sighed. "I don't really know. I mean I still have two years of school to finish, and how am I going to finish those?" He asked in a panic.

"Do not worry, you can hire a tutor to teach you at home. Ireland doesn't not have the same rules about underage magic. Many are homeschooled there." Gracknog told him simply. "Now you can take up to three point five million out of any one of your vaults and it would most likely go unnoticed by anyone who does not know of your wealth. You can use this to make your new account at our branch in Ireland so no one here would suspect you. Does this sound reasonable?"

"Three and a half million?" Harry gasped. "I, I don't really think I'll need that much. I mean I can start work in two years."

"It would be better to be safe rather than sorry. I do have to ask you about what you would like to do with your businesses. We have been taking care of them discreetly and you have made quite a large profit so far. Would you like us to continue in this manner or would you prefer we show you how to run a business?"

"Oh, I think it'd be better if you kept at it." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Very good, you can be assured we will continue to make as large a profit as we can for you. Now before the real estate agent arrives perhaps we should change your appearance so you aren't recognized." Harry nodded as Griphook got a thoughtful frown and cast a few glamours on him. "Excellent she should now see Mr. Evan Taylor. Now I would suggest when you buy a house the funds should come from your potter vaults to further the discrepancy between your transfer."

"Sounds good." Harry said as the door opened and Griphook led the real estate agent in.

"Ah Mr. Taylor is it. My name is Christine Heart. I understand you're looking for a home in Ireland." She introduced herself sweeping long blone hair away from her pale blue eyes.

Harry nodded. "I'm looking to leave Britian for a while."

"And what part of Ireland where you interested in?" She asked leafing through a magical briefcase.

"The Southern Coast."

"Ahh, the southern coast is lovely. It does get a bit chilly though so I'd suggest studying up on warming charms. Now let me see what I have available. What is your price range by the way?"

"Oh, um price isn't an issue." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Really, well then I have quite a few options. Would you prefer to live near muggles or perhaps a wizarding community?"

"Um, wizarding I suppose." He really didn't want to live anywhere like Privet drive.

"Lucky for you there are several small communities in Southern Ireland which consist of both muggles and wizards. Most of the muggles have either married into wizarding families, or they had wizarding children so their very magic tolerant and know all about it." She flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Oh, well that'd be great!" Harry smiled back.

"Excellent now I have five homes for sale near or in several mixed communities. Are you planning on having children in the future?"

"Well, I'm a bit young right now but I would like to have children someday."

"Alright, then the smaller homes probably won't do or you'll just end up house hunting again in a few years. Now here are our larger estates." She handed Harry several sheets of papers.

Picking the first one Harry started to look through it. "Now this estate is a great investment property."

"Why's the price so low?" Harry asked curiously. From the pictures it looked like it would be worth more.

"It has been empty since the last occupants passed away around thirty years ago. I'll admit this property does need some tender love and care but it would be perfect for a growing family once it's been fixed up." She told him sweetly.

"Um, I'm not really looking to have to do a whole lot of work on the house." Harry said softly.

"In that case I think this estate would be perfect for you." She took the third option from the bottom of the pile and handed it to him. "It has sprawling grounds with a large pond that is perfect for swimming in the summer. The garden is a bit messy but with some work it would be a paradise."

"What about the house?" Harry asked curiously. So far it sounded really good.

"The house was built in the late 1840's it's been wizard owned for its entire life so it doesn't have any modern muggle fixtures but it has beautiful woodwork and it's been kept up very well over the years." She said excitedly. "It is rather large but if you're considering a family in the next five years or so it would be perfect and there's plenty of room for friends to stay over. There are five bedrooms, two with attached bathrooms. There are two other bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. There is a large living area and the kitchen is perfect for making a meal for yourself or a Christmas feast. It does come partially furnished but you will need to add furniture to it I'm sure."

Harry nodded. "It sounds great. How much?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

"Well the current owners have already started moving and they're in rather a hurry to get rid of the house so the price is lower than it would be normally. They're looking to get one hundred twenty thousand galleons for it." Christine answered. "Which for this property and the amount of land is remarkable."

"Will I have any neighbors?"

"You do have neighbors on the right. They own and operate a dog breeding business on their property. This wouldn't be a problem since the house is set far enough away you won't here anything."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Gracknog. "What do you think? I mean I've never bought a house before."

Gracknog looked over the estate and everything it entailed and nodded. "The price is a bit low but it has been listed for two years. I believe for the money you would be spending it would be an excellent investment."

Harry nodded. "I like the idea of being out of the public eye. I think I'll take it."

"Excellent." Christine said excitedly. "The family is just finishing moving out. How much would you like to put down?"

"Uhhh…" Harry frowned and looked at Gracknog for help.

"I would advise putting down half of the asking price." The goblin put in.

Harry nodded. "I'll put half the asking price down. And I'd like to move as soon as possible."

Christine was a little taken aback. "Well, I see you really are very eager to get this property. If I can get a bank bond I will come back tomorrow with the current owner to settle the deal as long as no one else wants the house."

Gracknog stood and went to the door. He spoke with Griphook outside in Gobbledygook before returning.

"Griphook will bring the bank bond."

"Very good. Why don't you two look over the contract while we wait?" Christine handed Gracknog a copy of her usual sales contract.

Once he'd looked it over and explained it to Harry Griphook was back and handed the bank bond over. Harry looked at Gracknog as he handed over a quill and ink. He nodded. "You can go ahead and sign Mr. Taylor."

Harry nodded and signed Evan J. Taylor at the bottom of the contract.

"Excellent, I'll be back tomorrow at around one o'clock to close the deal." Christine smiled taking the bank bond and contract as she stood. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Taylor." She offered her hand which Harry took willingly.

Griphook led her out and Gracknog sat back in his chair and looked at Harry. "I believe once the paperwork changing your name is in order we should call it a day, Harry." He said as kindly as a goblin can be.

"Where should I stay?"

"I will make arrangements for you at a muggle hotel for the night. A portkey will take you there tonight."

Harry nodded as one of the other goblins from earlier came in with a whole sheaf of papers. Harry started the tedious process of signing and initialing everything. Finally Gracknog said he was finished and he sat back in relief.

"Congratulations, you are now Mr. Evan Jamison Taylor." Harry now Evan smiled at that. "Now this is a portkey that will take you to a muggle hotel here in London. I have it set so your bill will be paid directly from your account. Might I suggest some relaxation before tomorrow? You will be able to get a good meal and don't worry about the cost it will all be taken care of. Your reservation is under Evan Taylor. Be sure to be checked out before eight am tomorrow morning since that is when the portkey will bring you back here to my office. It will be safer than taking the night bus again even with your glamour." Gracknog said handing him a muggle pen.

"Thank you so much I honestly don't know what I would have done without your help." Evan said with a smile.

"Nonsense you are our client it is our job to protect you. Good night Mr. Taylor." He stepped back and Evan felt the familiar tug around his navel.

When he stopped spinning Evan found himself in a sheltered corner of a large muggle hotel in London. Smiling he pocketed the pen and walked inside thankful he'd changed into his muggle clothes on the train.

Walking into the hotel and up to the main desk Evan smiled shyly. "Can I help you sir?" The manager behind the desk asked.

"Yes I'm Evan Taylor. I have a reservation." He smiled.

The manager typed something into his computer and smiled. "Ah, yes. Do you have any luggage?"

Evan shook his head. "I'm just staying for the night."

"I see." The manager said his name tag read Jeff. "Here is your key. Room 304 on the third floor. Is there anything else you will need?"

"Yes, how late is the kitchen open?"

"The kitchen is open for two more hours. Just dial 346 on the phone in your room to be connected." He smiled. "Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you." Evan said heading over to the elevators. Once he'd made it to his room he ordered room service and looked out the window. He smiled as he looked out at the Thames. He had a good feeling about tomorrow. "Maybe things will finally start to go my way." He murmured softly as his dinner arrived.

A/N: Well what do you think? I had trouble writing the goblin, cause I'm not real sure how goblins are supposed to act but I think I did ok. Yes Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard who should rot in hell and Fudge is an idiot.

Remember if you review I will post more often. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I don't want my little sneeches who feed on reviews to starve! NOOOOOO! Bonus points to anyone who gets that reference without looking it up.

But anyway like I said review, and all flames will once again be going down to hell to keep my beloved demons warm. Next installment as soon as I get some more reviews.


	4. sometimes the end is not the end

Disclaimer:

Darkcloud: Yes! (does a happy dance around her room)

Fred: What the bloody hell?

Darkcloud: (brandishes socks on front of the twins) I got my socks back, I got my socks back, Yay, Yay, Yay.

Sock stealing snowmen: (pout adorably from their tiny cage)

Darkcloud: (caresses socks and purrs) My precious.

George: Uh, isn't that the wrong fandom? (whispers to Fred)

Fred: Let's just hope she lets us out…

George: before she completely loses her mind (nods in agreement)

Anonymous voice from nowhere: Hey keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep you crazy twat!

Darkcloud: I got my socks back, I got my socks back, no one is better than me! (cackles evilly)

Voice: Shut the hell up!

Fred and George: (look at each other in confusion) I thought we were alone with the crazy bird.

Calico cat: (jumps on top of cage hissing) I said shut up!

Darkcloud: Oh be quiet Lucius.

Lucius: I was sleeping (glares angrily at Darkcloud) And shouldn't you do the disclaimer anyway?

Darkcloud: Oh yeah. (turns to audience) I own nothing but my own original character and my precious precious socks. (rubs against cheek purring)

Lucius: and people call me the cat!

Evan stumbled as the portkey dropped him in Gracknog's office the next morning.

"Ah, Good morning Mr. Taylor." Gracknog greeted from behind his desk.

"Morning." Evan said wearily. "Why am I here so early if our meeting with Christine isn't till later?" He asked curiously.

"I thought it might be best if we brought a healer in to take a look and see what they can do about your glasses and your scar."

"Really, you mean I might not need glasses?" Evan asked excitedly.

"I am not a healer I cannot say, however it is possible. The healer will be here soon. He is aware of the delicate nature of the appointment and has sworn on his magic he will not divulge who he will be seeing. He has yet to discover you are his patient."

Evan nodded. "He can really tell me if I won't need glasses?"

"Indeed he can."

Evan grinned and relaxed in his chair while they waited. Finally a stern looking man with sandy hair and grey eyes walked into the room. "I am healer McClain, where is my patient?"

"Oh, uh that would be me." Evan said quietly.

"Good lord, it's Harry Potter." McClain said in shock. "Well I can see why you wanted me to swear on my magic." He looked at Gracknog. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I was hoping you could take a look at my eyes."

McClain nodded. "Glasses off." He ordered sharply taking out his wand. "This may hurt a bit." He added before starting to mumble in Latin.

Harry winced as a searing pain lanced through his head and his eyes started to water. After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes the pain faded and Healer McClain looked at him in astonishment.

"Well I have to admit this is the first time I've ever seen something like this. Only ever read about it." He said softly.

"What, is it something bad?" Evan asked seriously.

"Well it certainly isn't good, but it is correctable if that's what you're asking. It is a complication from the killing curse when you were a baby. The only way to fix your eyes is to get rid of that scar."

"But I thought that was impossible. Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore, hmpf. The man should keep his nose out of healing, he has no clue what he's talking about." McClain huffed. "I'll admit it isn't going to be easy but it is possible. Now let me scan you to see if there are any other spells or potions at work that will mess with my magic. Is there somewhere he can lie down?" He asked Gracknog.

Gracknog stood and led them over to a small alcove with a couch. "Thanks." Evan murmured as he lay down and let the healer run his scans.

Healer McClain's eyes widened further as he went over the scans. "How you were able to defeat You-know-who with the amount of spells and potions you've been subjected too I'll never know. I'm afraid I'll need to call in a colleague to help me with this. Her specialty is spell work and charm damage. She will be discreet."

Evan nodded and fifteen minutes later a female blob came into his line of sight.

"Well hi; it's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm Melissa Anderson. I've gone over your scans and the damage isn't extensive so it shouldn't take too long. Now I want you to lay still and don't move or speak no matter what, understood?" The new arrival ordered. Evan nodded. "Good now let me get to work."

A feeling of sudden heat raced over Evan's body and he fought to hold still as it burned painfully only to then be swept away by a blast of cold that almost made him shiver.

An hour later Melissa lowered her wand and sunk into a chair accepting the glass of water healer McClain handed her. "Thanks, that was harder than I thought. You'll need my help with the scar though."

"That is part of why I insisted we call you. Now if you're ready the sooner we get this over with the better." He added.

"I quite agree. Now Mr. Potter I want you to close your eyes this shouldn't hurt a bit but it might be a tad uncomfortable. Just bear with us." She ordered. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Three hours of constant spell weaving later and both healers were utterly exhausted.

"You can open your eyes now." McClain said in a strained voice.

Evans eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the two in shock. "I can see!" He exclaimed sitting bolt upright and immediately laying down again as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Dizziness is to be expected. Here are several potions that you need to take. They will restore your energy, help with the dizziness, and flush out any potions that may still be in your system from before we saw you." Melissa explained handing him three different potions. Evan downed them quickly grimacing. "I know I hate the taste too." She grinned. "You should probably be prepared for the change in your appearance. It's not drastic but it's noticeable. Several of the charms and spells on you were meant to make you look more like your father. Just warning you in advance."

Evan looked up at her in surprise. "Thank you so much." He smiled.

"No need, that's what we're getting paid for. The goblins have already taken care of us. Now if you don't mind we're both going home to get some much needed sleep. Take care and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call." She smiled tiredly as the two left.

"Would you like a mirror Mr. Taylor?" Gracknog asked summoning a small hand held mirror.

"Yes please." Evan answered taking it and looking at himself. He wasn't any taller but his hair was a bit lighter, and he had higher cheekbones. Without the glasses his eyes seemed even larger and without the scar distracting people your eyes went right to them. His lips were a bit redder and his nose a bit smaller but everything looked good together. He smiled seeing more of a resemblance to his mother now.

Gracknog smiled knowingly. "You must be tired perhaps you should rest until the agent arrives."

Evan nodded and lay back down still touching his forehead amazed to feel smooth skin. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Hmm, what?" Evan asked opening his eyes and looking at Gracknog.

"The meeting is in half an hour Mr. Taylor, perhaps you would like something to eat first." The goblin replied gesturing to a sandwich on the table.

Yawning Evan stood and made his way over tucking into the food. "Thanks." He mumbled between bites.

Gracknog inclined his head in acknowledgement. Not long after he'd finished the food Christine came in followed by a red headed man with dark brown eyes.

"Mr. Taylor this is Daniel Jacobs." She introduced.

Evan reached over and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Daniel smiled. "We were starting to think we might never sell our house."

Evan smiled and nodded. "It seems to be exactly what I'm looking for."

"Excellent, well shall we finish the paperwork." Christine said pulling out a sheet of paper. "I have the title and contract right here. Now how would you like to pay for this Mr. Taylor?"

"I'd like to buy the house straight out." He answered simply.

Daniel stared at him for a moment. "That's over a hundred thousand."

Evan nodded. "I know but I really need to move soon."

"Well this certainly makes things easier." Christine said blinking at Evan in surprise. "Since there won't be a contract between yourself and the bank."

The meeting went rather quickly after that. Evan got the title to the house and Daniel said they'd be finished moving by the end of the week. Once everything was settled the two left and Evan turned to Gracknog.

"So, then everything's pretty much settled now right? I mean I don't have to be Harry Potter anymore do I?" He asked nervously.

"Indeed not." The goblin confirmed.

Evan grinned. "Since I can't move into my new house for a few days maybe I could go and do some sightseeing in Ireland." He suggested excitedly.

Gracknog nodded his head. "I will set up living arrangements for in the time being. Now you should withdraw the amount you wish to put in your new account as well as enough to furnish your new home and buy yourself a new wardrobe."

Evan nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea."

Gracknog called Griphook. "Take Mr. Taylor to the Potter vaults and withdraw three point five million. You will also need to withdraw several thousand separately for expenses."

Griphook nodded. "Follow me Mr. Taylor." He intoned before leading the way to the carts.

When Evan returned he had two money pouches. Both had enlargement and featherweight charms on them so he could carry several million galleons without any problems.

"Excellent. This portkey will take you to our branch in Ireland. I have already spoken to my counterpart there and he has been apprised of the situation. Your hotel reservations have been made at a magical hotel. Also as I mentioned before the laws for underage magic in Ireland are a bit different. They understand the need for practice outside of school and many students are homeschooled so you will not need to worry about using your magic. Since you are fifteen you will not have to worry about any restrictions." Gracknog told him handing him a sheet of paper. "I will not be seeing you for quite a while, Mr. Taylor. I wish you the best of luck with your future and your new life."

Evan nodded and took the paper. Almost instantly he felt that familiar tug behind his navel and he closed his eyes reopening them when he felt himself stumble. A different goblin was standing in front of him and the office was different.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor I have been expecting you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cronick." The goblin bowed. "Now let us get your new account settled so you may rest in your hotel."

Evan nodded and handed the goblin his heavier money bag. Once the account was created and his money was in the vault he was given a portkey to his hotel.

The next few days were spent relaxing shopping and looking for furniture to fill his new home. For one in his life Evan felt truly free.

A/N: Okay I know this ending is rather ambiguous but trust me there will be more. I just didn't want to ramble on about shopping and make it boring. God I HATE shopping, I'm a teenage girl who hates shopping damn one more thing to that makes me weird. Ah well I'm in good company but I'm getting off topic.

Once again there will be more. And I'm sorry this chapter's so short, as I said I didn't want to make it boring with all the shopping stuff. (Makes icky face)

And if anyone wants the recipe to this type of fanfic here it is. Add one teenager with way too much time on her hands, a sprinkle of sex, a lot of innuendo, some unrequited love, and four cups of drama.

Stir, allow to rise for two days, and bake to a rich golden brown at three hundred fifty degrees for twenty minutes.

Once again feed the author review! Review! Review! Or my muse will leave for a vacation.

**Janet1982**= glad ya like it

**Maan4ever**= yeah I know some of my characters are ooc maybe I should have put that as a warning but I figured AU would be enough. Thanks so much for reviewing. This is my first in progress fic and I'm really glad you like it. Oh and about the disclaimers they are done in the style of crimson Starlight author of game of the gods: setting the board I the LoTR fandom. I always thought they were hilarious.


	5. what do you mean he's gone

A/N: Ok, I meant to put this chapter as number four but I got caught up in what Harry was doing so I'm writing it now. Oh just as a warning some of the characters in this chap are ooc.

Disclaimer: For a serious disclaimer go to prologue.

George: (coughs and retches in toilet)

Fred: Why couldn't you say something like I'll eat my wand?

George: Shut up (glares petulantly at his brother)

Fred: I can't shut up I have to do the disclaimer.

George: Then do it and leave me alone to my misery.

Fred: Now what kind of brother would I be if I did that?

George: (groans and dry heaves)

Fred: Are you almost done worshipping the porcelain god yet?

George: I can't believe you actually made me eat fifty year old jello.

Fred: It was funny (shrugs) Besides you made the bet

George: It could have killed me. (promptly throws up again)

Fred: I'm not sure it hasn't yet

George: Water

Fred: (hands him a glass)

George: (takes a large gulp spits it out all over Fred coughing) that's fire whiskey!

Fred: Thought it might help more (holds his robes away from him)

George: of course it won't you nit wit (gags into toilet) Just do the disclaimer

Fred: Oh fine ruin my fun why don't you. Darkcloud owns nothing all vultures feel free to come pick her room over.

George: (grins weakly at Fred) She is soooo going to get you (gags over toilet again)

~The day Harry left~

Mrs. Weasley looked around on platform 9 3/4. "Ron, Hermione where's Harry?" She asked in concern.

"What should I care?" Hermione asked sniffing in disdain.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at her. "He's your friend." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"As if, I'd never be friends with anyone like him." She spat. "He's just wrong!" With that Hermione turned and walked purposefully off the platform.

"Ronald, where is Harry? There are still death eaters out there, and Fudge has been after him." His mother questioned again obviously worried.

"Why would I care where that faggot is!" Ron said indignantly.

Fred and George both turned to glare at their brother and Mr. and Mrs. Stared in shock.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in astonishment. "I raised you better than that. How could you say such things about your best friend?"

"Well he is!" Ron yelled. "He told me so himself!"

"You are sick!" Fred hissed angrily. "He's been your best friend since you were eleven and just because he's gay you act like he's a piece of trash!"

"I've never been more ashamed to call you my brother." George told him firmly.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but his mother cut him off. "If that isn't an apology for how you just acted I don't want to hear it." His mother told him sternly. "We'll talk to Dumbledore when we get back to the Burrow. He'll be able to tell us where Harry is."

The group headed back home where they met a sad looking Hedwig waiting patiently on their kitchen table. Mr. Weasley undid the note and paled a bit when he read it.

"What is it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"It's from Harry. He says he's fine but he's decided to leave England." The man looked up. "Apparently he's afraid of what will happen if he stays because of Fudge. He's asked us not to look for him because he's in hiding and not to tell Dumbledore anything. He also said that he wants us to take care of Hedwig because he doesn't plan on coming back."

Mrs. Weasley let out a soft sob. "I do hope he'll be alright, but if he's that worried maybe it's best if he does go away for a little while. I just hope he decides to come back."

Fred's eyes were wide and he quickly excused himself to go up to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands fighting the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him.

He didn't notice the door creak or the bed dip next to him but he did notice the comforting arm around his shoulders. Looking up he met George's eyes and couldn't help but cry harder.

"What's wrong Fred?" George asked softly.

"He didn't say it but I know Harry left because of me." Fred answered sobbing quietly.

"Why would he leave because of you?" George asked confused as he rubbed soothing circles over his twins back.

"You remember last night right?"

"Course I do Gred. I broke up with Angelina for you. That girl has a mean right hook." He muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Well after you went up I got pretty pissed. I don't really remember much of it but I was talking with Harry and of course he thought I was you." Fred choked and buried his face in his hands again.

"What happened, Fred?" George asked guessing what it might be but hoping he was wrong. Fred mumbled something incoherent under his breath and George frowned. "Come again?"

Fred was silent for a long time before he finally answered. "The last thing I remember is kissing him." He said softly. "And this morning I woke up in the common room half naked with a hangover and Harry wasn't there."

George sighed heavily. "You think you had sex with him." He stated quietly. "Fred he's the same age as Ron. Not to mention he's going through emotional turmoil. I mean his Godfather just died, his friends are being utter prats, and he just killed you-know-who. How could you sleep with him?"

"I know!" Fred yelled shooting up and starting to pace agitatedly. "Trust me I know! I don't know what happened. I-I just I can't remember but I know he must hate me. I can't believe I took advantage of him like that. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, and now he's gone and it's all my fault. What am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do!" He practically begged dropping down in the corner and tearing at his hair.

"Fred we don't even know if Harry remembers anything from last night. For all we know you didn't do anything more than kiss. I know waking up half naked isn't the best indicator but we don't know if you actually did anything with him." George tried. "You could have passed out before anything happened."

"But what if I didn't?" Fred whispered brokenly.

"Look I'm sure Harry'll turn up eventually. He can't stay hidden forever."

"And then he'll hate me and everyone'll know what a creepy bastard I am!" Fred cried tugging at his hair again.

George sighed. "Why did you even think of doing anything with him? You know he can't be very experienced if he has any at all."

"Merlin, don't tell me I took his virginity too!"

"You still didn't answer me why?"

Fred groaned and buried his face in his knees. "I love him."

George frowned at the barely audible admission. "I love him too but I don't plan on sleeping with him."

"No! I'm in love with him." Fred shook his head. "He-he's just so-so strong and I can't even imagine going through what he has and he's survived it all. I fell in love with him and I don't know how to change it."

George stared at his twin for a moment before he got up and went to wrap his arms around him. "Don't worry we'll figure out what to do. Everything will be ok."

Fred shook his head and sobbed harder. "He's gonna hate me I know it. He's gonna hate me."

George rubbed his back and sighed as he let his brother cry himself to sleep against him. Once he'd fallen into a restless sleep he levitated him back to his bed and went downstairs to get a drink.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Fred started working at the shop more hoping to catch site of Harry somewhere. George did his best to comfort his brother but he didn't want to be comforted. Finally George had had enough.

Once the last customer for the night had left and they'd closed the shop up George dragged Fred upstairs and pushed him onto the couch.

"What the hell George!" Fred yelled indignantly.

George gave a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to deal with this." He said simply. "Harry's gone and he's not coming back anytime soon. You can't just shut the world out and spend your life pining after him. For all we know he may never come back!"

Fred's eyes widened. "Don't say that!" He yelled.

"It's true! We don't where he is and we don't even have an idea of where we could look. Not to mention the fact he doesn't want us to." George yelled back. "You got to face facts, Harry's gone."

Fred slumped back with a defeated sigh. "I know, I just don't want to admit it."

"I know, but you can't just throw yourself into work and forget to live your life. I know you feel guilty but don't. It wasn't your fault, it was the fire whiskey. Mum's starting to worry. Come on Harry wouldn't want you to just give up your life." George tried.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't forget what happened and I can't forget that Harry left because of me." Fred groaned. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"

George sighed. "I don't know. But at least come to Sunday Supper this week. Mum's really starting to worry about you and I'm taking the brunt of it."

"Sorry." Fred chuckled weakly. "I'll come for Sunday supper."

"Good, now you look beat. Why don't you go to bed?"

Sighing Fred dragged himself up and to his room. George watched him go with a sad look on his face. He hoped his twin would get over this soon.

~~Sunday~

"Oh Fred it's so good to see you. I've been a bit worried." Mrs. Weasley said giving her son a large hug.

"I know. Sorry mum." Fred said softly as he took his seat next to George.

"Ever since Harry left you've been so distant. Are you feeling alright?" She asked again.

Ron grumbled under his breath at the mention of Harry. "Something you wanna say, Ronald?" George asked.

Ron looked up. "I don't get why you're all so worked up about that fag?" He spat angrily.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son angrily. "I've told you before I won't tolerate such language in this house. Now go to your room!" She ordered harshly.

Ron stared at his mother. "But I haven't eaten!"

"And you won't be eating tonight. Now I want you to go up to your room and think about what you've said."

"Mum, how can you take his side over your own son? He's not even here anymore!" Ron exclaimed in outrage.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're the son I raised or not." Mrs. Weasley told him. "Because I certainly didn't raised you to treat a friend like you have Harry! Now go to your room! If you're ready to apologize later you can come back down and eat what's left." She relented. "Now go!"

Grumbling angrily Ron stormed up to his room. "I don't know where I went wrong with that boy." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she finished putting the food on the table. "Now eat up." She said looking sadly at the stairs.

"I don't get why he's acting like such a bloody git." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley told her sternly.

"Sorry mum, but you have to admit he's acting really mean." She apologized immediately. After all it did not pay to make the Weasley matriarch mad at you.

Mrs. Weasley nodded absently. "I just don't know what's gotten into that boy." She sighed heavily.

The rest of the night was relatively pleasant. Ron didn't come down to apologize and nobody really missed too much.

A/N: I know this chapter's a bit short. This fic is Harry centric but I thought it was important to give the Weasleys' reactions to the news. Like I said the characters are ooc and this is AU.

Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. Keeping reviewing. The more reviews I get the faster I post new chapters. FEED the sneetches, they live off reviews!


	6. well thats a surprise

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My mom decided to start spring cleaning early. But I did update it might take a little longer to finish this story then anticipated. Real life keeps getting in the way, isn't it sad. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: This chapter and all following it contain m-preg. If you don't approve of this read no further, and if you do decide to be an idiot and read about something you don't like I don't want to hear about how you didn't like it. Comprede?

Disclaimer:

Darkcloud: Ack, what are you doing with my stuff? (screams angrily at a group of lawyers)

Lawyer 1: You don't own any of it remember? (picks up printer)

Lawyer 2: Yeah, we get to take it all (cackles evilly while helping lawyer 3 pick up Darkclouds desk)

Darkcloud: Out, Out, OUT (shrieks and pushes them out of her room) Don't make me use my author powers on you!

Lawyer 3: Oh please what could you do?

Darkcloud: (hisses angrily and starts typing on her computer)

(The laywers shrieked in fear as a gigantic bird flew down and scooped lawyer 2 up carrying it off to it's nest. The rest of the lawyers scattered in fear as more huge birds descended.)

Darkcloud: Never underestimate the powers of an author. Mwahahahahaha I am god in my stories. And a great thanks to the giant eagles from Lord of the Rings. Aren't gigantic birds cool! Now I do not own any recognizable characters or scenes from the Harry Potter series. I own only the products of my imagination.

Evan sighed happily as he worked on making dinner. He'd just finished cutting the carrots when he heard a pop. Spinning around with his wand out he stared in disbelief at the figure in front of him.

"Dobby!" He asked in shock.

"Master Harry, sir." Dobby bowed. "Dobby is finding you."

"Err, actually my name's Evan now." He said quietly. "Dobby, uh, why are you here?"

"Dobby is hearing Harry Potter has vanished, Dobby is worried about Master Harry so Dobby decides to find him." Dobby told him eagerly.

"No one else knows I'm here do they?" Evan asked in a panic. "I'm in hiding Dobby no one else can know I'm here."

"Don't worry Dobby told no one where he was going when he left Hogwarts." The elf reassured him.

"Good, I was worried there for a moment." Evan sighed. "But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Dobby is here to help. Master Harry set Dobby free. Dobby can never repay him for that and Master Harry be needing help with the house. Dobby is happy to help." The little elf said excitedly.

"Like I said my name is Evan now, Dobby." He smiled at him. "I suppose this house is a bit big to handle on my own, and I'd appreciate the company."

"Then Master Evan will let Dobby stay?"

"Of course I will Dobby." Evan laughed. "I know I can trust you. But I'm paying you, after all you are a free elf. How does three galleons a week sound along with free room and board?"

"Oh, Dobby can't accept that, Dobby couldn't accept more than three galleons a month."

Evan sighed. "Alright, but I retain the ability to give you a raise when I want and you can't object."

"Of course, Master Evan." Dobby nodded vigorously. "Dobby wants to know if Dobby could bring Winky to help serve Master Evan? Winky be doing much better!"

Evan smiled. "Of course you can bring Winky. I know you two are friends. Why don't you bring her after dinner?"

Dobby nodded excitedly. "Master Evan should relax while Dobby cooks. Master is looking tired."

Evan sighed and nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that. I haven't been feeling very good lately." Evan smiled wryly at his own understatement. He'd been throwing up since a week after he'd moved into his new house and that was three weeks ago. The only things he'd been able to keep down were crackers, dry toast, and chicken soup. He'd been making some homemade soup when Dobby had shown up. He was seriously considering going to the healer in town tomorrow.

Just as he was thinking about the healer he felt the sick starting to rise in his throat and ran to the loo. Dobby came up behind him and rubbed his back as he retched into the toilet and handed him a glass of water when he was finished.

"How long has Master Evan been sick?" The elf asked sternly.

Evan groaned and sat back on his heels. "A few weeks. I think I'm going to head down to the healer tomorrow."

Dobby nodded his head. "Master Evans should go lie down while Dobby finishes dinner. Dobby will make nice chicken soup, yes Dobby will." The little elf told him sternly.

Evan nodded as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled up to bed.

The next morning Evan was once again bent over the toilet retching and coughing pitifully. Dobby popped in and handed hima glass of water.

"Would Master Evans like breakfast before he goes to the healer?" Dobby asked pleasantly.

Evan shook his head. "I want to find out what's wrong with me." He said standing and throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "I'll be back soon Dobby." He said before flooing to the local pub.

Evan walked down the streets of Durrus a small town with a mix of muggle and magical people where he didn't have to hide being a wizard. He liked it here. Sighing he put his hand on his upset stomach and headed down a side street toward the local health clinic.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"Yes, I've been really sick for the past few weeks and I need to seea healer." Evan said quietly.

"Name please?"

"Evan Jamison Taylor." He replied quickly.

The receptionist handed him a few forms and a muggle pen. "Fill these out and bring them back up. A healer will be with you shortly Mr. Taylor." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Evan smiled back as he sat and filled the papers out. Fifteen minutes, one trip to the loo, and several idiotic questions later he handed the filled out forms back to the receptionist and sat down to wait for the next available healer.

He was surprised when it was only a few minutes before a door opened and he heared his name being called. Standing he headed over to the nurse who'd called him but ended up being sick in the trashcan by reception before he could reach her. The nurse clucked her tongue and shook her head. Flicking her wand the sick disappeared and she led the sick wizard to a room.

"The healer will be with you in a moment." She said handing him a plastic cup of water to rinse his mouth out. "If you think you'll throw up again here's a basin aim for that." She rubbed his back soothingly for a moment and he gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks." He called as she left the room. He was left alone for about ten minutes before the healer came in.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm Healer O'Malley." A young woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes said. "Now why don't you tell me your symptoms?"

"Well, I've been tired for the last two weeks and I haven't been able to keep anything other than crackers and chicken soup." Evan said softly.

"Any fever, muscle ache, or fainting spells?" O'Malley asked curiously.

Evan shook his head. "Just the nausea and tiredness."

She frowned taking her wand out. "Well let's do a few scans and see what's going on in there." She smiled kindly as she helped him lie down before running her wand over him a few times. Her eyes widened slightly. "Well that's interesting." She murmured quietly.

"What? What's wrong?" Evan asked worriedly.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong son." She assured him. "I'm just a bit surprised. This is a rather unusual occurance."

"What's unusual about it?" Evan's eyerbows furrowed.

"Your pregnant, Mr. Taylor." She told him simply. Evan stared at her for a minute digesting the information and then promptly fainted. "Oh dear." She sighed heavily while she revived him.

"Pregnant? But I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant!" Evan practically screamed in shock.

"Not so loud! I have sensitive ears." Healer O'Malley winced. "Now it seems I'm going to have to educate you about this situation. Male wizards are capable of becoming pregnant, especially if oone or more of the partners are particularly powerful, however this is remarkably rare since mnost wizards simply aren't powerful enough. Now it seems you're only a few weeks along so I can't tell anything yet but we should be able to tell the sex in the next couple of months."

Evan just stared at her slack jawed and in shock.

"Since male pregnancy is so rare there aren't many people who know about it. Lucky for you I worked at the Mayo Clinic for a couple of years before I moved back home and I treated a man during his pregnancy so I know more than most. That is if you're going to keep it, it is still early enough to abort if that is what you wish." She looked at him expectantly.

Evan was still in shock when her last sentence permeated his brain. Instantly his hand came up protectively over his stomach. He'd always wanted a family and this was probably going to be his best chance. "I'm not going to kill my baby!" He told her vehemently.

O'Malley nodded. "I am obligated to give you the choice. Now your file says your only fifteen."

"I'll be sixteen on July 31st." He broke in.

"I understand, I'm merely wondering who will be staying with you during your pregnancy. You will need someone with you in case something goes wrong and you can't get to the floo."

Evan bit his lip. "Once school starts again I'm going to have a tutor living with me."

"And that's all, what about your parents?" Her eyes widened a bit in shock.

"My parents died when I was a baby and my relatives were abusive." He shrugged. "I wouldn't trust them with this anyway. They're muggles and they've never liked magic. I do have a house elf though healer O'Malley." He explained.

"Ahh, intolerant jerks the lot of em." She nodded emphatically. "Now enough with this healer O'Malley business you may call me Julie. Now before you leave I'm going to give you my address so you can floo me at home anytime you may need something or in case something goes wrong. You're going to need someone to help you while you're pregnant and after the baby's born if you're doing this alone. Will the other father be helping at all?" She noted how Evan bit his lip and looked away sadly. She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. "It was concencual wasn't it?" She gave a sigh of relief when he nodded.

"It was consensual, but we-well we were both pretty drunk when it happened and it's really complicated. It was a mistake and I'm never planning on seeing him again so I don't want him to know about this." He said softly.

"Alright then." Julie nodded. "Now the nausea and the tiredness is all part of the process while your body adjusts. Trust me it will go away eventually, I know it seems like it never will." She made a face. "Unfortunately there aren't any potions that are safe for someone who's pregnant that will help with the nausea so you're just going to have to tough it out. I would suggest crackers and ginger ale. That'll give your body the sugar it needs to operate properly. Now when you begin your third trimester you will have to take a potion that will change your body structure so you can deliver the baby."

"Wait! You mean I'm going to have to go through labor! Can't you just cut it out or something when the time comes?" Evan asked eyes wide.

Julie smiled reassuringly at him. "I could but that would cause a good bit of stress to your already stressed body and it would be rather dangerous for you. Your body will already be overly stressed from carrying the baby to term since it wasn't made for that. It would be much safer for you to have the baby naturally."

"I think I understand." He nodded.

Julie smiled at him. "I'm going to start you on a schedule of prenatal potions that will ensure your baby gets everything it needs. Now do you know the date of conception?"

"Um, about a month ago."

"That's what I thought. Now I went ahead and did all the scans I could and your baby seems to be just fine as of right now, but it's still too early to really tell anything. I'll schedule another appointment for you in two weeks. Also, no apparating until you've given birth, although I doubt you are. The only safe ways of travel for you now are floo, portkey, and flying." Evan nodded. "If you have any questions you can floo me at anytime. If I'm not home leave a message with my husband Jacob and he'll know where to find me." She smiled at him as he stood up. "Here's a list of prenatal potions I want you to get at the apothecary. I get all my potions from her she's the best around here, and don't forget the ginger ale."

Evan nodded. "I won't thanks." He murmured still in a bit of shock. Julie smiled indulgently trying to imagine how he must be feeling.

"I'll owl you to let you know when the next appointment is scheduled." She smiled at him. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if she'd been fifteen pregnant and alone.

Evan left the clinic still in shock. Blinking the shock away he turned and headed for the apothecary. Stepping inside the rather dark shop he looked around for the shop keep.

"May I help you?" A teenage boy asked coming out from behind the counter.

"Yes, er-I need these potions." He said handing the boy the list Julie had given him.

The boy looked it over and grinned a bit. "Yer bird expectin' mate?"

Evan shook his head. "No, uh, I don't have a bird."

The boy frowned before he noticed where Evan's hand was still resting on his stomach. "Bloody Hell! You're expectin' then. Gotta admit I did no' expect that. Ah, but who cares right. None o' my business."

Evan smiled weakly back. "You're taking the news better than my so called friends did." He chuckled a bit.

The boy frowned again. "Why wouldn' they take it well? Not like it's tha' weird."

"What? You mean being gay isn't weird in the wizarding world?" Evan asked in shock.

"'Course not, mate. You muggle born or somethin'?"

"No but I was raised by my muggle relatives."

"Tha' explains it." The boy nodded his head. "I'm Kevin McCline."

"Evan Taylor." He smiled at Kevin. "So you work here? You seem a little young."

Kevin laughed. "Turn sixteen end o' December. I just help me gran out o'er the summer. Somethin' ta do an' it gives me some galleons. Yer new in town ain't ya?" He asked as they headed for the counter.

"Just moved here actually. I've been meaning to come explore but I've been sick for obvious reasons." Evan grinned sheepishly.

Kevin just smiled and opened a door behind the counter. "Gran, we got any pre-natal potions in stock?" He yelled.

An elderly woman with steel grey hair came into the room. "No need to yell, Kevin. I'm not deaf yet." She smiled warmly at Evan noting the hand over his stomach. "So you're looking for prenatal potions. Well, we don't have any in stock at the moment. I don't usually keep them on hand unless I know they'll be needed. I'll start brewing them right away, it's important to take your potions, Mr. Taylor. They should be ready by Thursday afternoon. I'll send Kevin over with them, and you can pay him then."

Evan smiled at the kind witch and gave them his information. Kevin smiled at him as he left. Before he headed back to the local pub to floo home he stopped by a muggle market and picked up some ginger ale like Julie suggested.

"Master Evan is back." Dobby said as he stumbled through the floo in his living room. "What did the healer say?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm pregnant." Evan said still not quite believing it.

Dobby beamed. "Dobby will help Master with what he needs. Is Master Evan hungry?"

Evan grimaced and turned a bit green at the mention of food.

A/N: Evil I know with the no potion to help morning sickness. Anyway once again sorry for taking so long on this.

So what do you think? Please review!


	7. a twist in the road

A/N: Sooooo, we're going to find out what sex the baby is! Be ready for a few surprises. Drama galore!

Disclaimer:

The first serious disclaimer since chapter one simply because I'm too tired to write the usual ones. I own none of the rekocgnizable characters or settings for Harry potter. All rights to those go to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. I do however own my original characters and the plot. Enjoy!

Evan smiled as he walked into the clinic for his third appointment since finding out he was pregnant. He sat down rubbing his hand over his belly. He still hadn't gotten over the morning sickness yet but it wasn't so bad today and he was relishing that. The nurse called his name and he headed back to wait for Julie.

"So how are we doing today?" Julie asked walking in and sitting across from him.

"The morning sickness is actually pretty good today." Evan smiled.

"Well you should only have a few more weeks of that at the most."

Evan grinned brightly at that and she chuckled at his reaction. "Um, I was kinda hoping I could ask you a question?" He asked biting his lip.

"Oh, and what's that Evan?" Julie asked with a knowing look.

"Well, it's just that I mean I don't know anything about what a baby needs and I'm going to have a lot of shopping to do and I was hoping since you have a son you might be able to help me?" He asked blushing beet red.

"Are you asking me to go shopping with you?" She grinned.

Evan nodded sheepishly. "You know what you're looking for." He said simply.

Julie smiled warmly. "I'd love to help you shop for the baby but let's find out the sex first then we can decide what you're going to need."

"You mean you can tell this early?" Evan asked in excitement.

Julie smiled at his enthusiasm. "Lie back and I'll do the scan." She said pulling her wand out and waving it over his abdomen a few times. A holographic type image appeared over his belly and Evan's eyes widened as Julie gasped slightly. "I don't think I've ever heard of this." She said softly.

Evan just stared in shock at the two tiny figures curled around each other. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked in awe his hand moving up to almost try and touch the image.

"Male pregnancy is very rare." Julie said coming out of her shock quickly. "But a male pregnancy with twins is unheard of. I mean I've literally never heard of it."

"What does that mean?" Evan asked worriedly.

Julie looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. "Well, the pregnancy is going to be a bit more difficult and toward the end you'll need to be monitored almost constantly. It's not a bad thing, Evan, it just means you're going to have twice as much work once they're born." She smiled at him.

Evan nodded still staring in awe at the image. "What are they?" He asked softly.

Julie smiled and said an incantation. Both figures glowed pink. "You have two baby girls." She smiled at him. "And if I'm not mistaken they're going to be identical."

Evan groaned. "They had better not be as bad as their father and his brother."

"The other father is a twin?" She asked in surprise.

Evan nodded. "With an identical twin brother. They were the worst pranksters ever."

Julie smiled. "Well you'll definitely have your hands full." She looked over the image and gave a satisfied nod before ending the spell and helping Evan sit up. "Evberything looks fine, Evan. Now do you still want to go on that shopping trip?" She asked.

Evan nodded. "I'm going to need twice as much now, and I'd rather get it done before I really start to show." He added rubbing his hand over the slight baby bump that was already forming.

"Well, Friday is my usual day off from the clinic. We can go then if you'd like." She told him with a smile. "And you know you could ask Kevin if he'd like to come too, we probably won't spend the whole day looking at baby stuff." She suggested grinning as Evan blushed again.

"Julie!" He whined. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm still in love with their father even if he'll never love me and it was a drunken mistake."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Julie smirked evilly. "I remember when I was pregnant with Jeremy once the morning sickness was done I was horny as hell."

"Uck, I did not need to hear that!" Evan exclaimed calapping his hands over his ears. "Besides I don't want to hurt Kevin that way."

"Well why don't you talk to him. I know he finds you atteractive. As long as he knows it won't develop into anything I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all he is a sixteen year old boy." She rolled her eyes. "And even if nothing happens he's still your friend remember?"

Evan smiled at that. He did remember.

~Flashback~

Evan opened the door to let Kevin in smiling when he handed him his first prenatal potion. Evan grimaced anticipating a horrible taste.

"Don't worry, Gran said it shouldn't taste bad." Kevin smiled at him.

Evan nodded and downed it quickly not quite believing him. He was pleasantly surprised when instead of the foul taste he'd been expecting it tasted almost exactly like vanilla. Licking his lips he smiled. "It tastes like vanilla." He grinned happily.

"I'll take your word for it mate." Kevin grinned. "Where's your folks?" He asked looking around.

Evan fidgeted a little. "Why don't we put the potions in the kitchen?" He said avoiding the subject as he led Kevin through the house. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not really. But seriously mate, where's yer mum and dad?" Kevin asked agin frowning.

Evan sighed and sat down. "They died when I was a baby, and my relatives were muggles that treated me like shit. I'm pretty much on my own now." He admitted.

Kevin stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him and blowing out a huge puff of air. "What about any o' yer mates?"

"They freaked when I told them I was gay." Evan said sadly. "I just kinda left after that. I mean I didn't have anything to keep me there."

Kevin nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Sucks mate." He said sadly before turning to look at him. "Hey, you wanna come over for dinner on Sunday? My gran asked me to invite you, said you need to be eatin' properly an' all tha'." He smiled at him. "'Sides you seem like an ok guy and yer gonna need a friend by the time all this is o'er an' done with." He gestured to Evan's belly.

Evan smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. No good being here if I don't make friends right?"

The pair had hit it off and they'd talked for most of the afternoon before Kevin had flown home. They'd become good friends in the month and a half Evan had known him.

~End Flashback~

"Yeah, I guess it would be fun to bring him along. I think I'll ask when I stop by to see his gran about my next batch of potions." Evan grinned as he stood up.

Julie smiled and nodded in approval. "How about I meet you at the pub at around ten on Friday and we can floo to a local market?"

"Sounds good." Evan smiled happily. "I want to get all the shopping done before I get too big and my tutor shows up."

Julie nodded in agreement. "Always a good plan."

Evan nodded in agreement and left the clinic with a huge smile on his face. He entered the dark apothecary a few minutes later.

"Evan, good news then? Yer smile coul' ou' shine the sun." Kevin grinned at him from behind the counter.

"I'm still absorbing it but yeah, it's good news." Evan said with a laugh.

"Well spill." Kevin smiled as his gran came in the room.

"I'm having twins, two baby girls!" Evan blurted out. "Oh my GOD! I'm having twins!"

"But, I mean, twins!" Kevin asked in shock.

Suddenly Evan started ringing his hands. "What if something happens? Julie said this was unheard of, what if something happens while I'm pregnant? Or what if something happens after they're born? What if I'm a horrible father? What if they hate me, or I accidentaly drop one of them? My aunt dropped my cousin once and he turned into a whale. Oh god, what if…"

"Now enough of that, you'll stress the babies and they don't need that." Gran said. "Now come an' give gran a hug." She ordered softly opening her arms. Evan looked hesitant for a moment before giving in and letting the woman hug him. "Shhh, now it's ok. It's just the hormones talking, lad, we all get 'em. Why I remember when I was having Clarrise I was crying all the time. Joseph was practically terrified to just ask me how my day was!" She laughed lightly.

"But what if they hate me?" Evan asked worriedly into her shoulder.

"They won't hate ya lad. They'll love ya just like all young'uns love their mums. You'll be fine, and Julie an' I will be hear to help ya through the whole thing. Now don't ya worry, we won't let nothin' happen to those precious babes o' yours." She smiled as he calmed down a bit and held him at arms length. "There now, ya feeling better?" She asked.

Evan nodded sheepishly. "I don't know why I was so upset." He admitted truthfully.

"It's the hormones bein' all riled up in your system. Every pregnant woman goes through it too. Don't fret like the mornin' sickness this too will pass." She assured him pulling a basket out from behind the counter. "Another two weeks supply of your potions, and I expect to see you for Sunday dinner." She told him fondly.

Evan nodded. "I look forward to it." He said softly smiling a little at the older woman.

Gran nodded and gave him another quick hug. Suddenly a timer in the back went off. "Oh, I've got to take one of my potions off the fire. I'll see you on Sunday." Gran hurried back into the other room.

"So, Kevin I was wondering what you were doing on Friday?" Evan asked nervously.

Kevin shrugged. "Not much, why?"

"Well Julie and I are going shopping and I was wondering if you'd want to come with us?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, never pass up a chance to get away fer a little while." Kevin smiled happily. "What time, then?"

"We're meeting at the pub at about ten."

"See ya then mate." Kevin called as Evan left the store.

Evan got home and groaned as he ran to the loo. "I hate floo travel." He muttered resting his forehead against the side of the toilet.

"Is Master Evan alright?" Winky asked popping in and handing him a glass of water.

Evan sighed after rinsing his mouth out. "I'm ok, Winky." He said looking at the little house elf and smiling at how much better she was doing. When she'd found out he was having a baby and Dobby had taken her aside and talked to her she'd cleaned up. He had no idea what Dobby had said but it had worked and now Winky was nice and clean wearing a dark green dress and happily doing everything that needed to be done.

"Winky is happy Master Evan is better." She smiled happily. "Now dinner is ready and Master Evan needs to eat." She said starting to shoo him toward the kitchen. Evan smiled as he sat down and Winky put a nice bowl of steak and potato soup in front of him.

"Winky could you get Dobby, I need to talk to you guys about the baby." He asked.

"Winky will be right back Master Evan." She said popping out and popping back in a minute later with Dobby beside her.

"Is everything ok, Master Evan?" Dobby asked worriedly.

Evan nodded. "It's nothing bad, Dobby. But the nursery will have to be bigger than we originally thought. I'm having twins."

Dobby's eyes went even wider than usual and Winky started bouncing up and down. Evan smiled at their antics as he started eating thankful he could keep down most soups.

Friday came sooner than Evan had expected. He flooed to the pub and promptly ran to the loo. Julie walked in just as he came out rubbing his stomach.

"I know, floo travel and morning sickness simply do not mix." Julie laughed at his expression as Kevin walked in. "Well if we want to finish shopping for the babies before lunch we should get going." Julie said grabbing some floo powder.

The group stepped out of the floo in the café on Billington Way the Irish version of Diagon Alley. They headed to Gringotts first so Evan could withdraw the money he'd need for purchasing everything before heading to the baby supply store.

The pair walked into the store and were promptly accosted by a very happy employee. "Hi, My name's Amy. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked brightly.

"Yes, actually." Julie smiled. "We're setting up a nursery and we were wondering where your cribs are?"

"Ah, right this way then." Amy smiled leading them through the isles toward the back of the store. "We keep our larger inventory back here." She explained.

Julie nodded. "We have time before everything has to be set up. Our friend is only starting the second trimester. Could we buy the larger items today and pick them up in a bit?"

"Oh yes, many of our expecting parents do that because they don't have the nursery quite ready for furniture yet. We have a separate storage room in the back for items already paid for." Amy nodded as she stopped in front of the crib section. "These are out cribs. The changing tables are down to the left, we have rocking chairs along the back wall and high chairs one isle over." She explained pointing the larger items out. She took out a piece of parchement and handed it to Julie. "Simply say the item you'd like to buy and the quantity while touching this parchement and we can ring you up int he front of the store when you're done. If you need anything just find me and I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you." Julie smiled as Amy turned and walked back toward the front of the store. "Well I suppose we should get neutral furniture since you haven't decided on a design for the nursery yet, Evan." She said as they started looking at the cribs. By the time they'd settled on all of the furniture they were planning on buying it was almost lunch. They grabbed a basket with a feather light charm on it and started getting the smaller things the babies would need, which took another half hour. Finally they took their smaller purchases and the list they'd made up to one of the counters.

"Did you find everything alright?" The woman at the counter asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Evan smiled slightly at her as she started ringing the items up. He paid for the purchases and Julie put a feather light charm on what they were taking with them.

Julie smiled at Evan as they left the store. "Now was that so bad?" She asked teasingly.

Evan frowned. "I guess not, but I just realized I have no idea what design to use in the nursery!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry there's still plenty o' time." Kevin put in slinging an arm over Evan's shoulder.

"I know but still! I mean I want to have the nursery at least started before I'm too big to move." Evan sighed.

Julie just shook her head and smiled. "Let's have some lunch and then stop by a robe shop." She suggested.

Kevin nodded hurriedly as his stomach growled. "Definitely!" He cried as they walked into the Parisian café.

Once they'd ordered Julie decided to bring up the rest of the shopping trip. "Where do you two want to go after the robe shop?"

Evan sighed. "I suppose we should go get the books I'll need for school, and we can look at baby books!" He grinned.

"I was hopin' ta stop by tha' new joke shop tha' opened." Kevin smiled sheepishly. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes is supposed ta be wicked!"

Evan went deathly pale and Julie looked worriedly at him. "Are you alright Evan?" She asked touching his arm.

Suddenly Evan jumped up and ran to the loo. Woried Julie followed him into the 'little boys room' despite being a girl. After all it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She found him hunched over a toilet. Gently Julie rubbed his back while he threw up. Sighing she conjured a glass of water and he rinsed his mouth out.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked noticing he was crying.

Evan looked at her for a minute. "I can't say anything."

Julie frowned before sending a locking and silencing charm at the door, the bathroom was empty thankfully, before pulling the distraught hormonal boy into a hug. "You know anything you say to me while I'm taking care of you is protected by my oath of confidentiality. I'd lose my magic if I told anyone." She whispered soothingly.

"What about veritaserum?" Evan hiccupped still sobbing.

"Ah, that's the beauty of the oath. Evan under truth potion the only thing I'd be able to say is that it's healer patient confidentiality unless you tell me I can say something." She smiled at him.

Evan bit his lip and looked away for a moment before blurting it out. "I'm Harry Potter!" He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and looked at her with wide tear filled eyes.

Julie blinked slowly digesting the information. "I suppose that explains how you got pregnant." She said finally. "and I understand why you didn't tell me."

"Evan smiled hesitantly. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She asked softly. "I've read what the papers are saying about you. Mentally unstable my arse!" She snorted. "You're the sanest person I know."

Evan sighed in relief and relaxed into the friendly embrace. "Now why are you all upset about a joke shop?" She asked curiously.

Evan bit his lip and haltingly and with many tears explained what happened at the end of the school year and why he'd changed his name and moved.

Julie sighed heavily and rubbed his back soothingly until he'd finished crying. "Well I see why that would upset you. Those so called friends of yours are bloody wankers. Don't know what they threw away! Now why don't we let Kevin go to the joke shop while we look for nursery designs? Hmm?"

Evan smiled slightly and nodded drying his eyes. "What's wrong with me? One second I'm laughing and the next I'm crying, then I'm laughing again?" He cried in exasperation.

"You're pregnant, honey, the hormones come with mood swings. Now let's go tell Kevin you're fine!" Julie smiled as they left the bathroom.

Kevin looked relieved when they sat down. "Are ya alrigh'? I did no' mean ta upse' ya!" He said hurriedly.

"It's fine. Just some morning sickness and hormonal problems." He made a face. "I hate hormones!"

Julie laughed. "everyone does."

Evan smiled while they ate the food that had arrived while he was breaking down. Everything was excellent and Evan managed to keep the soup down.

"Why are we going to a robe shop?" Evan asked wearily.

"Maternity robes." Julie replied with an evil smile. "You'll need them soon." Evan blushed a faint pink as they walked into a Stitch in Thyme.

An elderly man walked up to them when they entered. "Can I help you?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, we need some maternity robes." Julie smiled pleasantly.

"We have several styles I'm sure you will like miss." He answered in that same slow voice.

"Actually they're for my friend." Julie laughed pulling Evan forward. "He's going to start showing soon." She smiled.

"Well I haven't had to make maternity robes for a wizard since little Brian was born." He smiled warmly still talking in that same slow voice. "Come along and we'll se what we can do."

Evan followed him over to the fitting area. Not long after the robes were ordered and evan's measurements taken. The man was much faster working than talking.

The group stopped in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Meet us in Banes & Naples." Julie smiled at Kevin. "We'll be in the baby book section."

Kevin grinned and headed into the store while they went to pick out books. When they met up Evan had picked out plenty of books for the babies and a few to read to them while he was pregnant as well as his school books. Tired all three decided to call it a day and headed back to Durrus.

Evan collapsed on his bed at home giving Dobby the packages he'd bought before falling fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a major fight with my dad and have been trying to avoid him for the last week. This has caused me to have sporadic access to the internet at best and even less access to anywhere I could comfortably write this story. God sometimes my dad can be such an ass, especially when he's drinking, thank god he doesn't drink much! He really needs to learn when to shut up and quit with the 'I'm not being mean I'm just being honest' bull shit he gives me.

Anyway I'm rambling off topic. Once again sorry this took so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, but I make no promises. Me and dad are still on rocky ground.

Please, Please, please review. My poor little sneeches are starting to get sick. And seriously I can't believe no one has gotten that reference yet! My sneeches!


	8. authers note

Hey guys sorry about this but my muse has decided to take a break on this story. I can't figure out what to write next and the words can't be forced and still sound good. I will continue to post but it will be sporadic at best. Bear with me cause I promise I will finish this story it just might take longer than I thought.

Sometimes I hate the fact ideas so easily cause once one takes hold it has to be written. which is why this new story won't let me go. Once again sorry and I'll try to update again soon.


	9. a new ally in a world of war

A/N: First I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post. It's been a rough few months. Let's just say I've been having some serious emotional and mental issues that landed me in the hospital for a while and I've only just started to get back on track with everything. On the bright side my muse finally returned and I'm hoping to finish this story in the next month. Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement it really has helped with some ideas.

A/N: Ok so this chapter might be a little awkward since I've been away from this story for so long but bear with me till I get my rhythm back. And once again sorry it's taken so long.

Disclaimer: for serious disclaimer I refer you to the prologue

Darkcloud: (cries) damned lawyers, stupid doctors I hate them all!

Evan: Uhhh, are you ok?

Darkcloud: (Wails) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my precious precious socks. You can't take my SOCKS!

Evan: (mutters under his breath) maybe she should go back to the shrink and get a new prescription.

Fred: (Popping out of nowhere) couldn't hurt, right?

Evan: Ack! What are you doing here? (Turns to Fred with a deer in the headlights look)

Fred: I was summoned my madam crazy over there. (Gestures to Darkcloud)

Darkcloud: My socks, where did you put my socks! (Starts tearing apart her room in search of the ever elusive socks.)

Aragorn: I think I saw them thrown into Mount Doom during the last battle of the war of the ring. (Said musingly coming to stand by Fred)

Fred: what the hell are you doing here? You're in the wrong fandom! (Yells in shock)

Evan: (stands still staring at the king in front of him)

Aragorn: Her sister lent me to her for her birthday. (Scowls darkly)

Darkcloud: Quiet you or I'll have her lock you in a closet when you get back. (Threatens angrily while still looking for her socks.)

Aragorn: (Blanches) No, no please I'll be good. Don't send me back in the closet with Eowyn!

Darkcloud: Then do the damned disclaimer like I told you! (Scowls over her shoulder.)

Aragorn: (eyes Darkcloud warily) Darkcloud owns nothing but the figments of her imagination that almost got her locked in the mental ward. Now please don't lock me in a closet with Eowyn!

A month had gone by and Evan was waiting in the front room for his tutor who was arriving that day. Dobby had insisted on making a nice dinner to welcome their guest and he and Winky were toiling away in the kitchen. Evan was just glad he'd be able to eat whatever they were making, morning sickness had been horrible.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Evan went to get it. He had insisted he answer the door when his tutor arrived and dobby had grudgingly agreed. Opening the door he stepped aside to let the young woman through.

She had short dark blonde hair done in a pixie cut, and deep green eyes. She was around 5'5" and relatively thin. She would never be a model but she was still pretty. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans over her high heeled boots, adding about two inches to her regular height, and a light blue tee shirt.

She set her bag down by the door and turned to Evan. "Hi, I'm Jasmine Reid. You must be Evan." She smiled warmly holding out her hand.

Evan took it and smiled as he nodded. "That's me." He grinned noting her American accent. "Why don't I show you your room before dinner's ready?" He asked leading the way upstairs.

"Sounds good." She grinned grabbing her bag and following him up to her room. "This is awesome." She gaped as she walked into the room and looked around.

The ceilings were high with intricate mold work in rick browns and gold. The walls were painted a deep gold with mahogany woodwork. The furniture was all oak and looked antique. The bed was what really drew her attention though. It was a huge king sized four poster with light gold hangings and a gold comforter with intricate designs. She stepped into the room and looked down to see the brown shag rug spread out in the middle of the room.

"Winky went a little overboard, but I hope it'll be ok." Evan smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, this'll be great." She nodded absently.

"Good, there's a bathroom through that door there." He pointed out a door she hadn't noticed before and she grinned.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this, but I'm not about to complain." She glanced over at Evan and smiled. "When did you want to start your lessons?"

"Well, it's Friday. So how about we get started on Monday? That'll give you time to settle in." He smiled shyly. "Oh, and there's something the goblins wouldn't have told you but you're going to figure out."

"What's that?" jasmine asked curiously.

"Well, I'm ah, sort of pregnant." Evan looked away embarrassedly.

"Really, congratulations! How far along are you?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

"Oh, um about three and a half months." He smiled in relief as he looked back at her. "With twins." He added hesitantly.

"Twins! oh you're going to be busy aren't you?" She laughed.

Suddenly Dobby popped in. "Master Evan, dinner is ready."

"Thanks, we'll be right down Dobby." Evan smiled as the excitable little elf popped back out.

"You have a house elf?" She asked is surprise.

"Well, not really." Evan shrugged. "It's kind of complicated. You see a few years ago I met Dobby and his master was being really mean to him so I tricked him into freeing Dobby. He was employed at my old school but when I left he insisted on coming with me. I pay him though, and I'm really glad he's here right now anyway." He gestured at his stomach. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Jasmine smiled and they headed down to the small dining room. Most of dinner was spent in a companionable silence. When Dobby brought out dessert, a triple layer fudge cake, Jasmine sighed deeply.

"We really should discuss some things before Monday, Evan. For instance what are you planning on doing once you graduate?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Evan sighed taking a large bite of cake. "I had planned on being an auror, but I don't think that'll work anymore. Maybe I could do something with defense. I've always done well in that subject." He added thoughtfully.

"Well, have you thought about teaching defense?" She asked tactfully.

Evan frowned. "Not seriously, but I did tutor a group of students at my last school and they all said I was good at teaching."

"Well, that's an option at least." Jasmine grinned. "Why don't you tell me the subjects you did well in and I'll see what I can think of."

"I always did pretty well in transfiguration, and charms, defense has always been my best subject, care of magical creatures, and I wasn't that bad at herbology." Evan replied quickly.

"Hmm, what about potions?" She asked curiously.

"If I could get through a lesson without blowing up my cauldron I called it a success." Evan snorted taking his last bite of cake and looking mournfully at his plate.

Jasmine chuckled a little and nodded. "Potions is an art form and it takes certain talent to exceed in it."

Evan nodded. "I had thought about being a professional quidditch player but not anymore." He glanced down at his belly for a moment.

"Hmm, well I think you could teach if you wanted to, or you could get a mastery in defense." She mused more to herself than Evan. "I think we'll focus on the subjects you mentioned and see how things go. You still have time to make a decision, and from what the goblins explained to me you could simply be a stay at home dad, without having to worry too much." Evan nodded in agreement as he yawned widely.

"You need to go to bed." Jasmine told him firmly. "You'll need your rest."

"My rooms across the hall from yours." Evan said as he stood and turned toward the stairs. "Just call Winky or Dobby if you need anything." He called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

The next morning Jasmine stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep. Her hair was mussed, the sweatpants and tank top she slept in rumpled, and her eyes still glazed with sleep. Evan looked up from where he was cooking breakfast and laughed as she slumped in one of the chairs.

"Coffee…" She mumbled barely coherent. Evan was silent as he poured her a cup of strong coffee and put it in front of her with the milk and sugar. Once she'd fixed it appropriately she took a large sip and sighed. "Nectar of the gods." She groaned happily as she quickly finished off the cup.

Evan grinned. "I had a feeling you liked coffee." He said setting two plates on the table and digging into his own plate of eggs and sausage. "God it's good to be able to eat again." He said swallowing his toast.

"I'll take your word for." Jasmine sighed as she nursed her second cup. "What were you planning on doing today?" She asked curiously.

"Actually I'm spending the day with a friend of mine. He's leaving for school next week." Evan explained as he put his plate in the sink. "Feel free to look around if you like. There's a large library around here somewhere. I had the books brought from my grandparents' house."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that." Jasmine smiled. "I'll see you later then Evan. Have fun." She smiled as he headed out the door and leaned back in her chair. This teaching job would certainly be interesting.

A/N: Ok so like I said sorry for not posting in a while. Please tell me what you think? I'm begging on my hands and knees here people!


	10. unusual turns

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I've already gotten on this chapter and yes I am feeling much better. My dad and I still aren't on great terms. He seems to think that all you need to do is pick yourself up and deal with it, which isn't always the way it works out especially if the problem is more of a chemical imbalance than an actual mental problem. Oh I'm starting to ramble again, aren't I? Sorry. Back to the story!

Disclaimer: For a serious disclaimer I refer you to the prologue.

Aragorn: SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE! (Screams and bangs on the door to the closet he's locked in) You promised! Let me out, let me out, LET ME OUT!

Fred: Seems a little harsh don't you think?

George: All I know is it's better him than me.

Fred: Too true brother dearest.

George: What did he do anyway? (Gestures to the closet Aragorn's trapped in with Eowyn) And how the hell did she get Eowyn?

Fred: Her sister lent Eowyn yesterday in exchange for Charlie. Apparently she has a fascination with dragon tamers.

George: But what did he do?

Fred: He messed with her socks.

George: She seems to be pretty obsessed with that topic. (Nods sagely)

Aragorn: (interrupts their agreement by shouting) LET ME OUT! (Rattles the door uselessly) I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! No Eowyn really I don't…no it's not that I don't find you…but I love…it really isn't appropriate…oh for the love of the valar SOMEONE LET ME OUT!

Fred: That woman creeps me out.

George: (nods emphatically) Tell me about it, but not as bad as Darkcloud can. Now she scares me almost as bad as mum.

Fred: What do you mean almost? (Gives George a sideways look) At least mum would never actually do anything to hurt us.

George: True. Hey aren't we supposed to be doing the profile?

Fred: (rolls eyes) No idiot we're doing the disclaimer, Darkcloud owns nothing but the plot and her OC's.

Aragorn: LET ME OUT! (Slams into the door and manages to break it down. Scrambles to his feet and runs Eowyn chasing after him.) GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Monday afternoon found Evan sitting on the exam table once again a worried look firmly fixed on his face. Jasmine was sitting in the waiting room since the outcome of this emergency appointment would affect her as well.

"What's wrong Evan? You weren't too clear when you flooed earlier." Julie asked as she walked into the room.

"My magic, it's acting all funny." Evan told her worriedly.

"What happened?" Julie demanded pulling her wand out and having him lie down.

"I started my tutoring sessions this morning, and I was just doing a simple levitation charm since I haven't really done much magic lately and the book I was levitating flew through the doorway, down the stairs, and slammed into the wall. I tried a few more simple spells but they all backfired too. What's going on Julie?" He asked genuine fear in his eyes.

"Shh, now don't go getting all emotional. We'll figure everything out. Just lay back and relax while I do a few scans." Julie soothed patting his shoulder lightly before waving her wand over him and muttering under her breathe.

The two fetuses appeared over his abdomen again like they usually did. But this time the pink light surrounding them grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding and Julie discontinued the scan.

"It's what I thought." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Evan there's nothing I can do. The problem is the pregnancy."

"What?" Evan exploded shooting up on the table. "What do you mean?" He asked worriedly his arm protectively wrapping around his stomach.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with the twins they're just fine. Actually there better than fine, and that's sort of the problem." Julie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Their magical signatures are so strong that their interfering with your magical abilities and making your magic go haywire. I'm afraid you won't be able to do any magic till after they're born."

Evan looked down at his barely swollen stomach and rubbed his hand over it. "How will I finish school if I can't do magic?" He asked looking up at her worriedly.

"You'll have to talk to your tutor about that, but any magic you do will be too unstable to preform it safely. You could end up injuring yourself or someone else. I'm sorry Evan but you can't do any magic during this pregnancy, the risk is too great." Julie told him adamantly.

Evan nodded. "I'll talk to Jasmine about it. I suppose I could work on the theory until they're born and then we could move onto the practical." He muttered as he moved for the door still a bit stunned.

Julie sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Everything will be just fine, Evan." She told him softly. "Things have a way of working out. Besides with everything the universe has put you through it's about time for things to start going your way." She smiled at him. "Now I'll see you Wednesday for your usual appointment. And Mum want's you at Sunday supper again."

Evan nodded as he pulled back and smiled a little at her. "I'll see you then." He said turning and walking out to the waiting room.

Jasmine looked up at him. "So what's the verdict?" She asked as they walked toward the pub.

"The babies' magical signature is messing with my magic." Evan sighed deeply. "Julie said I can't do any magic till after my pregnancy, so I guess we'll just have to work on theory in my classes."

Jasmine nodded. "I'll need to work my plans a little but it shouldn't be a problem. I'll even make it fun for you." She teased playfully.

Evan looked up at her. "I've only known you too days and I don't doubt that." He smiled back.

"Why thank you kind sir." Jasmine bowed deeply managing to keep a straight face until they were both standing and they both burst into laughter.

"You're insane." Evan laughed.

"I've made peace with this fact." Jasmine grinned grabbing some floo powder. "Pregnant people first." She gestured to the floo and they went back to Evan's estate.

True to her word Jasmine made all of the lessons fun even if they weren't doing magic. Evan actually looked forward to their scheduled class times. Sometimes they'd play learning games, or watch the magical equivalent of an educational movie, but more often than not they spent that time in discussions about different aspects of whatever it was he was learning.

Jasmine even managed to teach him potions. He couldn't brew anything because of the pregnancy but she taught him about the theory. They discussed the ethics of certain potions, and how different ingredients interacted to create different effects. He found that he actually enjoyed the topics and he understood a lot more than he did when Snape taught him. Maybe that was because he actually had fun in the class and wasn't worried about the teacher picking on him.

Her second Sunday in Durrus Mrs. McCline or Gran as everyone called her insisted Jasmine join them for dinner. Jasmine told them all about the small town she grew up in and how she'd decided to travel rather than settle down like her mom wanted her to.

Everything in Evan's life was going really well, and it stayed that way for the next three and a half months. School was going great, and he finally had a family and friends he could depend on. He was finally happy with how everything was going. Granted he could barely move and he woke up craving the oddest things in the middle of the night. His favorite combination so far was saltine crackers dipped in turkey gravy and drizzled in chocolate syrup. He hadn't been able to see his feet for months and his ankles were swollen but overall he couldn't really complain. But all good things must come to an end right?

A/N: I know this is short but the next couple of chapters should be longer. And sorry it took me so long to update I was trying to figure out how this chapter should go. I think it was pretty good but I'd like your opinion too. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	11. of twists and betrayals

A/N: Ok either the universe seriously hates me or I broke a mirror I don't know about! I mean sheesh seriously how much bad luck can one person has! I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry but I haven't been able to type for the last month or so. My idiot sister decided to pull a dumb blonde moment and left a very sharp knife at the bottom of the sink when it was my turn to do the dishes. And then I pulled an even dumber blonde moment by just reaching into the soapy water to grab the next dish. I practically flayed my hand open! Took ten stitches to close it up and a trip to the local ER or band aid station as we like to call it. Small towns suck for decent hospitals. Then I wasn't allowed to type till it was all healed up, not that I could have anyway it was my dominant hand and it fucking hurt!

I mean seriously is the universe out to get me or do I just have the worst luck of humanity. It's been torture. I've had all these great ideas just swirling around in my head and no way to get them out. I swear now I have my hand back my sister is waking up with cut hair tomorrow morning. See how she likes it, I mean she could've at least warned me but noooo can't have that. Heaven forbid she talk to me for something other than an insult, older sisters who needs em?

Now that I've gotten that out of my system let's see if I've still got the muse thing going, shall we?

Warnings: More Dumbledore and certain Weasley bashing, don't like don't read and if you read anyway shut the hell up about it! Unless the reviews are good in which case keep em coming they have sustained me and my sneeches over the last month.

Disclaimer: For serious disclaimer I refer you to the prologue.

Darkcloud: When I get ahold of him he's going straight back in that closet with a metal deadbolt door this time! (grumbles under her breath)

Evan: Ohh Aragorn's in troooouble.

Lucius: What does a cat have to do around here to get a little quiet time?

Darkcloud: The disclaimer.

Lucius: Why can't you do it? (hisses angrily)

Darkcloud: I have to go find me a king to lock in a closet. (declares regally)

Lucius: (growls) Darkcloud owns nothing and the only reason I don't scratch her eyes out is she's the only one who can turn me human again

Darkcloud: If you keep complaining I'll keep you as a cat Lucy, you're much more tolerable this way. (scowls hands on hips)

Evan: (looks warily at the glowering cat and scowling author) Enjoy the chapter and prey they don't kill each other.

Ginny Weasley angrily spat the password at the gargoyle before storming into the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. It was the morning after the welcoming feast and the first time she'd been able to talk to him all summer.

"Miss Weasley, would you like some tea or a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore asked as she stormed in and stood in front of his desk.

"No thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said shortly.

"Well, then I suppose we will get down to business then." Dumbledore sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, we will. You promised me I'd be the next Lady Potter!" Ginny told him angrily.

"And so you will." Dumbledore acknowledged. "Unless Harry is willing to give up his magic he will have no choice but to marry you before his twenty first birthday as the marriage contract I created states. I am certain when he spoke with the goblins at the end of last summer they informed him of it. You will be the next Lady Potter, Ginerva, don't worry about that."

Ginny huffed but nodded sitting across from the desk. "Alright then, but what about everything else. How am I supposed to be the next Lady Potter if I don't have access to the money you promised me from Harry's account? I have to look the part after all."

"I am afraid all access to Harry's accounts has been denied." Dumbledore grumbled. "The goblins inform me Harry has made it impossible to withdraw funds unless he is present at the time of the withdrawal. It appears they have told him everything." Dumbledore frowned deeply.

"Then he knows!" Ginny shrieked. "What if he finds a way to stop us?"

"There is no way he can stop us. The marriage contract is magically binding. Even if he reports it there is nothing he can do. As his magical guardian I may arrange any marriage I wish for him so long as I have a vial of his blood as a sign of his agreement." Dumbledore informed her calmly. "I must thank you for your help in obtaining his wand and blood for the letter and contract. It would have been very difficult if you had not been in a position to get them."

Ginny smiled slightly and preened a bit at the praise. "Thank you Headmaster. To be Harry's wife is all I've ever wanted. And I will be his wife!"

"Quite right, my dear. You will look ravishing as his bride." Dumbledore smiled at the gullible young lady in front of him. "Now you don't want to be late for your first class. Run along and make sure I know about any further correspondence from your future husband."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny smiled happily at the reassurance from the older man. "Goodbye professor." She called as she hurried out of his office.

Dumbledore's smile was tinged with malice and manipulation. Yes the child will be the next Lady Potter and he would be able to retire in one of the Potter homes with all the wealth he could ever need at his fingertips. There was no chance of their plan failing even if the boy knew about it.

LINE BREAK ISN'T WORKING THIS WILL WORK

Neville looked over at Harry's bed that morning and frowned.

"Hey Ron, why wasn't Harry at feast last night, and where's his trunk?" The awkward boy asked the redhead.

"Why the hell should I care?" Ron spat angrily. "He's nothing but a fifthly little fag. Better he's not here."

Neville gaped at the utter disgust in the other teens voice as did the other two boys in there year. Dean and Seamus looked at each other before they both took their wands out. Each sent a different hex at the red head.

"Never say something like that around us again!" Seamus growled while Dean nodded.

"Now get out!" Dean added angrily shoving Ron out the door and locking it.

"I can't believe he said that." Neville frowned deeply. "If Harry told Ron and Hermione and that's how he reacted he might've thought we'd all be that way. And with the ministry trying to discredit him no wonder he left."

"I can't believe he'd say that!" Seamus yelled angrily. "Of all the no good dirty bastardly things to say. I mean Harry was his best friend and he turned on him just like that! How could he do that after everything Harry's done for him?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Personally I don't want Ron in here anymore."

Neville nodded. "I don't think I could stand it."

"Oh shit we'll be late for class!" Seamus yelled throwing his robe on and dashing out the door the other two close on his heels. Being late to Snape's class on the first day would not bode well.

When they entered the dungeons and took their seats Snape stood. "You three are lucky you made it through that door before the bell. I would hate to take points away so early in the year." Snape sneered at the three Gryffindors. "Now tell me, where is Mister Potter? Does he think he's too important for this class now that he's famous?"

Seamus raised his hand. "He, uh, we don't think he's coming back to Hogwarts this year, sir. His trunk isn't here and his bed was empty."

Snape's eyes flashed over to him. "Is that so? Well then I suppose all of you believe you are too good for this school as well." The entire class shook their heads. "Then get to work the instructions are on the board and I want the assignment on my desk by the end of class or you will fail today."

Snape swooped around the class room stopping by Neville's cauldron. "A pathetic attempt as usual Mr. Longbottom. The potion is beyond salvaging. Detention and I want a two foot essay about this potion and how you mangled it by next class." He waved his wand and the potion in Neville's cauldron disappeared. "I suggest you start now."

"Y-y-yes, sir." Neville stammered sitting down and pulling his book towards him.

LINE BREAK

Neville opened the door to the potions room that night at eight o'clock sharp not wanting to anger Snape further. "Professor Snape." Neville said softly.

"Mr. Longbottom, punctual at least." Snape said sitting behind his desk. "Take a seat." He gestured to the table in front of him.

Neville took his seat and sat in silence. "Now Mr. Longbottom, I have decided that you are not completely hopeless at potion making, and I have never had a student fail. I do not intend to break that record. There for I have decided that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening you will come to this class room for remedial potions until such time as I believe you are proficient in this subject. Am I understood?"

Neville looked up his eyes wide but nodded. "Yes, P-professor Snape." He stammered.

"Excellent, now why is it that Mr. Potter is no longer attending school here?" Snape asked standing and moving toward Neville.

"Um, I'm not completely sure, sir. But the ministry has been looking for him and Ron and Hermione hate him now."

"And why do Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley no longer like their friend?" Snape asked curiously.

"W-well, I'm pretty sure Harry told them he was gay and they didn't like it." Neville said. "The way Ron was talking that's what it sounded like."

"Foolish Gryffindors." Snape sighed. "Did they say anything else?"

"No, but Luna told me Ginny had said Harry left England. He sent Hedwig to the Weasley to look after with a note saying not to look for him." Neville answered immediately biting his lip. "From what I know about Harry's home life he probably thinks everyone will treat him like they did."

Snape nodded. "Now then, shall we get down to our lesson for the evening Mr. Longbottom?" Snape said beginning the first of many remedial potions classes the two would have.

A/N: I don't think Snape is a complete bastard. He was probably mainly acting like he hated Harry because he was a spy. I mean if Voldemort came back and it got out he was all chummy with the Boy Who Lived he'd be signing his own death warrant. Besides it's more a matter of personal pride with never having a student fail his class with Neville and all. I'm just gonna make him more human really.

Once again sorry this took so long. My sister is sooo getting her head shaved tonight. And thank you so much everyone for all the reviews my sneeches are very well fed at the moment. Seriously how can no one have gotten that reference? It was only my favorite Dr. Seuss story ever!


End file.
